Harry Potter and the Fight for Ginny
by Sorn
Summary: Will Ginny's love be the salvation or death of Harry? Post HBP this story take off were HBP Ends, I would recomend reading HBP first. Be kind and review, a bad review is better than no review. Please review!
1. Ginny's fightReturn to Number Four Neve

**A/N Enjoy the story. I don't own Harry Potter or anything involving Harry Potter. That is the domain of J.K. Rowling.**

**1. Ginny's Fight**

Ginny watched as Harry walked away. He had just told her that it was over. Harry had just told her that he could not continue to see her, that he could not let her be used against him. Voldemort had used Ginny once before in her first year, through a memory of his teenage self that was stored in a diary. He had used Ginny to attack a number of the Muggle-born students at Hogwarts, and to lure Harry into the Chamber of Secrets. In the Chamber Harry had defeated a sixty-foot basilisk and destroyed Voldemort's diary, saving Ginny in the process.

After that day Ginny's crush for Harry had grown from a small acorn into a great oak, but he never seemed to notice her as anything other than his best-mate's little sister. Her hopes began to fade. It was Hermione who gave Ginny some advice during her fourth year, she had told Ginny to let Harry go, and that she should see other people. At first Ginny didn't take her advice; she was not quite ready to give up her hopes, not just yet. A few weeks after Hermione's suggestion Ginny began to hang around a boy by the name of Michael Corner. Ginny enjoyed his company and began to move on. Even though she was seeing Michael, she always held hope that Harry and her would be together. In the end Ginny had found out that Michael was a big git, a good kisser, but a git nonetheless.

After Michael, Ginny went on to date Dean Thomas who was in the same year as Harry, in fact Harry and Dean shared the same dorm room. Ginny and Dean's relationship did not last through her fifth year; she broke it off with him largely because he was far too clingy for her liking, it wasn't Ginny's only reason though. At times she thought that Harry was showing signs that he was looking at her as more than just his best-mate's little sister. Ginny knew that she was right when Harry kissed her after the last match of Hogwarts' Quidditch season. To Ginny that kiss blew all the fairytale kisses away. That kiss lit a fire that started in her belly and spread though out her body, and completely consumed her whole being. From the moment of that kiss to the moment that Harry had told her that their relationship was over, Ginny had had a relationship that went beyond any of her wildest dreams.

Harry had chosen to keep Ginny at arm's length from him because he feared for her safety. After Dumbledore's death, she knew that Harry would do just what he did; she had always known that Harry was destined to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Ginny she also knew that the prophecy, which was destroyed during the fight at the Department of Mysteries, said that Harry was the only one who could destroy Voldemort. She had suspected that Harry knew exactly what the prophecy said, and at this moment she knew that her suspicions were correct.

What Harry did not know was that Ginny was not going to just let him dictate the terms of their relationship to her. She had six older brothers, and that was where Harry underestimated her. With six suffocating big brothers around, Ginny had learned to fight for what she wanted at an early age.

With fierce determination in her eyes Ginny vowed that she would not let Harry go without a fight. The only question was how to fight this battle.

2. Return to Number Four Nevermore 

As the sun started to rise over the town of Little Whinging and its inhabitants began to stir, a sudden popping noise broke the eerie silence in the kitchen of Number Four, Privet drive. The popping noise was made as a bushy-haired woman by the name of Hermione Granger Apparated into the surgically clean kitchen. Unknown to most of the residents of Little Whinging, and to the horror of the Dursley's, a wizard lived at number four. Hermione visited Harry every day since they had gotten out of school. Unlike the other days that Hermione had come, today would be the last day she would visit Harry here. Today was special.

On this date seven years ago Harry James Potter found out that he was a wizard, and not just any wizard, he found out that he was famous. Until his eleventh birthday Harry had lived the life of a Muggle. Muggles were what wizards called non-magic folk. On Harry's eleventh birthday he found out that he was famous because he lived. Harry had survived when no other had. The most evil wizard the world ever known had come to kill Harry Potter. Harry would have died had it not been for his mother sacrificing her self-trying to protect her child; it was her sacrifice that protected him. Her love and her sacrifice had shielded Harry and reflected Voldemort's killing spell back at him, which destroyed his body. Even though Voldemort had no body he could not be killed, he had fled and gone into hiding.

Voldemort and Harry met again at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during Harry's first year. With the help of his friends Ron and Hermione, he was able to thwart Voldemort's plan to regain his body. It wasn't until the end of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts that Voldemort was able to reach his goal. Even though he regained his body he once again failed to kill Harry.

Harry's fifth year saw Harry, along with the help of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood, foiling Voldemort's attempt to steal a prophecy pertaining to Harry and Voldemort. This victory came with a high price, a price too high for Harry. His godfather Sirius Black was killed in the fight with Voldemort's Death Eaters.

Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts came with the knowledge of how Voldemort could be killed, but yet again the side for good lost a valuable member. Harry's mentor and the headmaster of Hogwarts, was killed. Serverus Snape, a trusted member of the Order of the Phoenix, had killed Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was possibly the greatest wizard to live and the only wizard of whom Voldemort was ever afraid.

The Order was why Hermione was here today. The Order was about to get three new members today even if they did not know it. Today was Harry's seventeenth birthday, the day that Harry finally comes of age in the Wizarding world.

Seconds after Hermione Apparated into the room, Harry stepped through the kitchen door and asked, "Are you ready"?

Hermione nodded and took Harry's hand, "Where are we going she asked?"

"To the Ministry," Harry answered and with a popping noise they were gone.

An hour later the Dursleys had awoken to find a letter on the kitchen table from Harry.

_Dear Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley:_

As you know, today I come of age. I am writing to tell you that I never intend to step foot in your home again. I know that we will not miss each other and it is hard for me to admit but that saddens me. All I had ever wanted from you was to be my family. Instead, I was nothing more than a burden to you.

Well that is no longer the case as I have left for good. I do wish to extend to you a promise that if ever you need help all you need to do is ask. If you write a letter and address it to me, my owl Hedwig will come by to deliver it.

I should warn you that Remus Lupin should be arriving at your home sometime this morning. Please direct him to my old room, there he will find a letter that will explain everything. Goodbye and I hope you have a happy life.

Harry Potter

Just as Uncle Vernon finished reading the letter many popping noises sounded from the living room. Signaling that his family should stay were they were, Vernon entered the room cautiously.

Knowing that this would most likely be the last time he would ever see wizards Vernon had more confidence than at any other time he had encountered them.

"Which one of you lot is Remus Lupin?" he demanded.

"I am," said the wizard in the front whose robes were torn and tattered, his face looking only slightly better.

"The boy's already left. Said he left a letter in his old room. After you are done in his room I want you out of my house, and never come back."

Lupin was shocked by this news. Recovering quickly he hurried up the stairs to the smallest bedroom, where he found a note sitting on top of Harry's trunk along with a cage for Harry's owl Hedwig.

Taking the note quickly and opening it Lupin read.

Dear Remus:

I am sorry for not telling you ahead of time that I was going to leave on my own. I know you and the Order want to protect me, but I am of age. I know you don't think so but I do know what I am doing.

I need you and the following members of the Order to meet me at my parent's home in Godric's Hollow. Mad Eye Moody, Professor McGonagall, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and the rest of the Weasleys. You should also extend an invitation to Bill's fiancé as she has the right to know what her soon-to-be husband will be getting himself into. Once we are all there I will explain what is happening.

I have enclosed a piece of parchment that gives the address of my parent's home as Hermione has helped me hide it from prying eyes. Show this note to no one but those on the list I have given you. Destroy it when you are done.

There is one last request I need to make; will you ensure that you bring my things with you?

Love,

_Harry Potter_

**A/N I hoped you like it Chapter three will be up almost right away. Please let me know what you think. Chapter Three is called The Truth Be Told.**


	2. Truth be Told

Page 8 of 8

3. The Truth Be Told 

Harry and Hermione arrived in the entrance hall of the Ministry of Magic with a pop. Letting go of Hermione's hand, Harry quickly spotted Ron standing in front of the Fountain of Magical Brotherhood staring longingly at all the money in the wishing pool. Ron's family never had a lot of money.

Ron and Harry had come to the Ministry today so that they could take their Apparation tests. Harry was not worried about his test. He had just Apparated to the Ministry all by himself. The only reason for having Hermione Apparate with him was to make it appear that they had used Side Along Apparation. Ron, on the other hand, was very worried. He had taken the test before and only failed by a hair's breadth, half of an eyebrow to be exact.

Harry and Hermione moved over to where Ron stood. As they approached he took notice that his two best friends had arrived.

"I've already checked in," said Ron.

Both Harry and Hermione could tell that his confidence was low at the moment. Ron got like this at times, especially if he had time to think about the task he was facing.

Let's pass the test so we can start kicking old Lord Moldy Short's ass," said Harry as though the he was going to grab a bite to eat before degnoming a garden, and began to headed towards the reception desk.

Ron burst into laughter at this and seemed to be in a better mood. Hermione would have found this as funny as Ron except that she was too busy appreciating Harry for bucking him up.

Ever since the end of term, Ron and Hermione had been an item. At the first chance Ron got to get her alone after Dumbledore's memorial service he told Hermione exactly how he felt about her, Hermione did the same.

Harry checked in with the desk clerk, telling him that he was there to take his Apparation test, Hermione telling him she was there for moral support. The clerk weighed their wands and then told them that the Apparation Test Center was on the sixth floor in the Department of Magical Transportation.

Before Harry left the desk he asked if it were possible for him to send an interoffice memo. Harry had seen the memos that were folded up into paper airplanes and would zoom from department to department. The clerk told him that he could, all he needed to do was take the bit of parchment that he offered Harry, write his note, fold it up in to an airplane and sent it on its way. Harry borrowed a quill and wrote a quick note but did not send it on its way just yet.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved over to the elevators that would take them to the sixth floor, Harry's heart sank. Getting off the elevator was Nymphadora Tonks. Harry had hoped to avoid anyone from the Order.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tonks.

"We are going to take our Apparation tests," supplied Harry

"We are in a bit of a rush, but I know Lupin wanted to have a chat with you. I think he is at The Burrow," said Harry trying to prevent Tonks from asking too many questions.

It had worked, a sparkle had found Tonks's eye as she said goodbye.

"That was close," said Ron as Harry folded the memo and let it go.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the Apparation testing center, having passed their exam, they saw the none other than the Minster of Magic blocking the elevators and their only exit. The trio had been expecting to see the Minster, as the memo Harry had sent was addressed to him. Rufus Scrimgeour had replaced Cornelius Fudge last year as Minster of Magic, the wizarding world had clamored for that change. Harry felt that while Scrimgeour was better suited at catching Death Eaters, he was not much better than Fudge when it came to being Minster of Magic. Harry knew that this was largely because Scrimgeour had appointed Fudge and Fudge's senior staff as his own senior staff. It was Harry's hope that this meeting with the Minster would fix some of the mistakes that the he had made.

"Good morning, Minster." said Harry calmly "I see that you got my note."

"Yes," replied the Minster adding, "So you wanted to talk to me?"

"I did," smiled Harry contemptuously, "About what we discussed at Professor Dumbledore's memorial."

Scrimgeour could not hide the look of interest that engulfed his face. "Shall we go to my office where we can have some privacy?" offered Scrimgeour.

"No need, this won't take long," said Harry. "I am going to make you an offer that is nonnegotiable," Harry stated simply. "The Ministry must immediately release anyone it is holding who has been wrongly accused as being a Death Eater. Furthermore you must apologize to each and every one of them on the front page of the Daily Prophet," Harry finished.

Scrimgeour's look of interest quickly became a look of contempt. Harry cut any replay Scrimgeour might have had by saying, "Once you have released the people you have wrongly accused, I will provide damning information about Voldemort and how it should be used against him."

With that Scrimgeour's contempt washed away, this time replaced by curiosity. "What is this information?" Scrimgeour asked unable to hide the eagerness in his voice.

"As soon as they are free and your have made amends," was all that Harry would offer as he pushed past the Minster and entered the elevator followed by his friends. Harry closed the gate as Hermione pushed the button that would take them to the atrium and the exit of the Ministry of Magic.

"Now what?" Ron inquired of Harry as they approached the point at which they could Apparate.

"Home." said Harry sullenly, just before the three disappeared with a pop.

Two hours later they appeared in a small grove of trees, behind number Two Forty One Founders lane, Godric's Hollow. This house was Harry's home before his parents were killed and Harry was taken to live with the Dursley's.

"Everyone should be here," stated Harry in a dry voice, as he stepped towards his home, followed closely by Ron and Hermione.

Ron gaped in awe as they entered the gardens of number Two Forty One. The gardens were huge to say the least. The grounds covered one hundred acres of which the house took up over five.

"This place is big enough to build a Quidditch pitch!" exclaimed Ron.

"Why should we build one?" asked Harry. "There are two already one the grounds," Harry said in a tone that implied that Ron should have already know that.

As Harry and Hermione had Apparated here yesterday to place the Fidelius Charm on the house and grounds, they had time to check out the place. The Fedelius Charm allowed a secret to be hidden within a person; the secret Harry was keeping was the location of his home.

"Two pitches!" expounded Ron.

"Well, one regulation pitch," Hermione began to explain, "and there are Quidditch hoops at both ends of the pond," she finished.

"Wow, I can't wait to see that," said Ron, excitement dripping from every word.

"There will be time after we have filled in the Order," said Harry, as they reached the back door.

hr 

As the trio entered the sitting room they saw that in fact, everyone on Harry's list had arrived. Almost instantly Harry spotted Ginny. "Boy I love her," Harry thought to himself as his heart began to race. Harry fought, with every last bit of will power he had, the urge to run to Ginny, take her in his arms and never let her go. This was a fight Harry was not sure he could win.

"Oi Potter, nice house you got here," said Fred Weasley who was the first person to see Harry and his friends standing there.

Everyone in the room turned as one to face the new arrivals. Harry stared at all of them in turn. First Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then Bill the oldest of the Arthur and Molly's children and Harry move down the line of Weasley children. Next was Charlie, Percy would have been next, but he was still at odds with his family, Fred and George, followed by Ron then Ginny. Harry did not look at Ginny for fear of losing his resolve.

Harry's reaction to her did not go unnoticed by Ginny; she now knew how to get what she wanted, Harry Potter.

After the Weasley family, who had become his adopted family, Harry saw Remus Lupin his parent's only living friend. Harry continued to take in the rest of the Order of the Phoenix until he finally spotted Fleur Delacour, Bills fiancé.

After a stunned few seconds, Molly Weasley moved towards the newcomers. Harry quickly put his hand out to stop her. "Mrs. Weasley, I must ask you to not fawn over us just yet, I fear if I let you, I would lose the strength I need to do what I must do today" stated Harry with all the conviction he could muster.

It wounded Harry to see the pain he had just caused Mrs. Weasley, but Harry had to do it.

"If everyone would move into the dining room, Dobby the house elf should have lunch ready," Harry was saying as he gestured toward the large double doors across the way.

Everyone began to move in the direction that Harry had suggested with the exception of Mad Eye Moody. Moody had both eyes fixed on Harry, including his magical eye, which allowed him to see through almost anything. Knowing that Mad Eye wanted answers Harry once again cut them off before they got started.

"You have a right to know what is going on, but I must ask you to hold your questions until I have finished," Harry made sure everyone could hear what he had said, hoping that would put an end to anyone preventing him from getting through this.

Once everyone was settled in the dining room with at table large enough to sit the whole of Gryffindor house around it with room to spare, Dobby entered the room carrying a large platter of sandwiches and two large tureens of pumpkin juice.

"Will Master Harry be needing anything else?" asked Dobby in a squeaky voice.

"Only that you stop calling me Master," said Harry simply.

"Dobby is sorry sir, he is forgetting that Master Harry does not like to be called Master," Dobby said as he bowed himself out of the room.

"When did…" started Ginny but Harry cut her off.

"I will explain it all, now if you would like please eat and I will start," said Harry. Ron had grabbed two sandwiches before Harry had even finished his third word.

"The best place to start is with the reading of Dumbledore's will," Harry started. He told them what happened when he had gone to the reading; the only other person at the reading was Dumbledore's brother. Who, it turned out, was the barkeep at the Hog's Head. Most of Dumbledore's worldly possessions went to his brother. Harry got a lot from Dumbledore's estate; he was given a fair a sum of gold with instructions to use it well. Harry cared little for money; his parents and Sirius had left him enough gold to insure that he would never have to work a day in his life. Harry had the gold transferred to the Weasley's vault at Gringotts with instructions that the Weasley were the never find out where the money came from. He knew they would never take to money if they knew where it came from. Harry could not think of a better use for the money. Also bequeathed to him were two spell books that had pages marked and annotated so Harry could quickly find the spells Dumbledore wanted him to learn and use right away. Dumbledore left instructions on how to find his parent's house, along with instructions on what Harry should done once he found it, a list spells the wizened old wizard put on the house and how Harry was to finish protecting the house. Hermione and Harry had done all that yesterday. The last thing Harry was given was Dumbledore's pensieve, along with all the memories Harry had seen the year before, and the memory of the prophecy.

Harry walked the stunned group though Dumbledore's collection of Voldemort's past. Harry told them everything as close to what Dumbledore had told him as he could. He explained about the Horcruxes, told the group that the Horcruxes are a spell that traps part of a wizard's soul within an item. He watched as they all looked horror struck as he told them that a component of the spell that a wizard trying to cast it was to murder someone. The only reason a wizard would do such a thing was so he or she could prevent death, unless all the Horcruxes were destroyed. Harry thought that the people in the room could not look any sadder, but he was wrong.

Harry went on to tell those gathered that Voldemort had not only made a Horcrux, but he had made six. Harry provided the only good news he had to give since he told Ron that the grounds held two Quidditch pitches, informing them that two Horcruxes had been found and destroyed. The first Horcrux found was the very same diary that had taken Ginny captive in Harry's second year. The second was a ring that belonged to Voldemort's father.

Harry shared with his friends his trip with Dumbledore into that fateful cave along the sea. where they had sought out the third of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Harry stopped the memory long before they got near to Dumbledore's death, he did not wish for his friends to see such a horrible thing.

The mood of the room was somber. Harry decided that it would be a good time to take a break; they had been there for hours. He told the morose group to come back in an hour, hoping but not expecting the group to take the last bit of news well.

As everyone got up Harry said, "I am still not ready for you to ask questions. I promise your answers will come, that is if I know the answer."

"Mr. Weasley, would you and Mrs. Weasley please join me?" Harry inquired as he moved towards the kitchen.

"Sure, no problem Harry," said Arthur as he and Molly followed him.

Once in the kitchen Mrs. Weasley began to fuss over Harry, "Are you ok dear? You look tired. We could finish up at a later time," she said as she pulled Harry close.

"I am ok, really," answered Harry, "I did want to ask a favor of you and Mr. Weasley though."

Arthur said "Anything, Harry," as Molly lit up at the thought of helping one of her children Even though Harry was not hers, she thought of him in the same way she thought of all of her other children.

"I would like you and join me, Ron, and Hermione here in my home until the war is over. This would keep you close to the three of us and would help us by keeping us in line," Harry pleaded, adding the last bit knowing that it would be hard for Molly to be away from her youngest son.

"Well, Harry," Arthur began but was interrupted by Molly, "Only on one condition," then she paused before saying "Only if you call Arthur and I mum and dad."

"Now, Molly," said Mr. Weasley unsure this was something they should hoist on the boy.

Harry had to admit he did not see this coming, but in a way he saw the Weasleys as his family. "Ok, Mum," said Harry a bit surprised at himself.

The three reentered the other room where everyone was talking; Molly quickly introduced her newest son, and told everyone that they would be staying over indefinitely with their new son for the holiday. Harry added that everyone should pick a room and make it their own, just in case they might need to stay over night, or if they wanted they could move in and make his new family even bigger.

Everyone was happy about the good news except Ginny, she was beginning to think that Harry was making her fight too easy. She smiled as she thought to her self 'he's mine.'

Harry was torn as he watched everyone once again take his or her place around the table, the somber mood was nothing compared to what was to come. With a look at Ginny Harry took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"I am sure most of you are wondering why I said that only two Horcruxes were found when I showed you Dumbledore and I retrieving a third Horcrux," said Harry looking at their faces, all of whom had been wondering that exact thing, with the exception of Ron who, as always, was the last to catch on to anything.

"Dumbledore and I did bring home a locket, but it did not belong to Slytherin. In fact, it was not a Horcrux at all," finished Harry. He produced a note.

To the Dark Lord

I know I will be dead long before you read this

But I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.

I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.

I face death in the hope that when you meet you match

You will be mortal once more.

R.A.B.

"As of yet we don't know who R.A.B. is or if he destroyed the Horcrux, but I can tell you who he hoped would meet Voldemort as a mortal," Harry finished and once again stirred the contents of the pensieve with his wand, a woman floated out of the white mist that filled the pensieve, and an a unearthly voice recounted the prophecy that said that Harry must kill Voldemort or be killed himself.

**A/N next chapter is The Orders new Head. Please let me know what you think.**


	3. The Order's New Head

**A/N My first few chapter will come rather quickly but will slow down with time, I hope you like the story. Please review.**

**4. The Order's New Head**

This all proved too much for Molly, who broke down in tears. She was saying something but no one knew what she was saying through her tears. Molly's reaction was exactly what Harry had expected; he had thought that she would have spoken up earlier saying that Ginny was not of age. Harry had planned to speak up for Ginny if Molly did try preventing her from hearing what was being said, he was not upset that he didn't need to do this.

It was the reaction of everyone else that caught Harry by surprise, they all looked like they knew this all along. The room was once again calm as Molly got a better hold of her crying, and the rooms occupants turned their attention back to Harry.

"Would anyone like to take a moment before I take questions?" Harry asked. With an exchange of looks the room came to a quick decision, they were ready to continue. Harry nodded, and before he let them ask questions he summoned Dobby.

"Yes, Mas –" Dobby started and quickly restarted, "Yes, Harry Potter sir?"

Sir was far better than Master, Harry thought. "When dinner is done you can bring it out," Harry said.

"Dinner has been ready for hours, Harry Potter, Dobby has been keeping it warm for Mas- you sir" Dobby finished with a stutter.

Harry looked at his watch, and was surprised to see that it was past midnight, "now would be fine, Dobby, thank you," Harry stated.

Turning back to the gathering Harry said, "I think we can eat and answer questions."

"Good I'm," Ron started, "starving" everyone finished with a laugh.

As the well-needed laugh died away those gathered broke into conversation, discussing what Harry had told them. Irritated a little Harry asked, "So no one wants to ask me anything?"

The room stopped again, it was Lupin who answered Harry, "We all have been speculating about what you showed us to be true, and the truth is you covered most of the questions I thought of as you progressed. But I think there is one question I have. How did this house manage to rise from the ashes?"

"Dumbledore, he has been working on it since Sirius's… Well since Sirius died," Harry replied to Lupin's question.

Almost as an after thought, Harry remembered he had one more thing he needed to share with those gathered Pulling one more note from his pocket Harry announced, "Dumbledore did one more thing, he named the person who he felt should replace him as head of the Order."

All night Harry did not miss a beat, he had done everything but this, and he was not worried about any of it, until now. How could he tell a room full of wizards that they should appoint him head of the Order of the Phoenix? Harry had just come of age, why should they follow his orders?

Harry was pulled away from his thoughts as he heard his name called. "Yes?" he said absentmindedly.

"Whom did Dumbledore choose Harry?" asked Arthur.

After a pause Harry said "Me."

The room went deadly quiet at Harry's announcement. It was finaly broken by Professor McGonagall who had not said a thing during the entire course of the meeting, "We have never gone wrong by following Dumbledore's advice, I move to second Dumbledore's nomination of Harry as the new head of the Order. All those in favor say I."

Every one said "I" at once.

To this Professor McGonagall said, "Motion carried, congratulations, Harry, you are now the head of the Order. I motion that we adjourn this meeting until tomorrow at ten o'clock."

"Seconded," Lupin said.

Harry still did not know what to think as everyone got up from the table. It was not until Hermione told everyone that they were more than welcome to stay the night of course, that Harry was finely able to come to terms with what had just happened.

The Weasleys agreed to stay, along with Tonks, Fleur Delacour, and Lupin. Professor McGonagall, Mad Eye, and Shacklebolt all chose to leave.

Once those who were staying saw everyone off, Mr. Weasley turned to Harry asking "So where do we sleep?"

"Hermione and I got a chance to look around some of the place yesterday, and with Dobby's help we found a wing of the manor that would be great for all of us. Follow me," Harry said and he started off.

The Potter estate was one of the oldest in the wizarding world At one time it held over a dozen separate Potter families. Over time the family's numbers had dwindled, leaving Harry as the last of the Potter line. Many of the wings we set up as though they were houses within the manor, with the exception of the center and largest portion of the manor, which was far too formal to live in. The furniture reminded Harry a little of Professor McGonagall in that it was far to ridge to be comfortable, this was not always true of McGonagall really, but she did give that impression at first sight.

After three staircases, four long hallways, and a large pair of double doors Harry announced their arrival.

"This was your," said Lupin, "Grandparents," finished Harry. "Yeah I know, and through those doors is my parent's portion of the manor," he said with a somber tone in his voice.

"That is the only wing that is off limits for anyone to make their own," Harry said coldly as though someone might have a problem with it.

Everyone's reaction to the way he and said it made Harry feel ashamed of himself, "Sorry, I didn't mean…" but he was cut off by Molly as she pulled him in to a hug. Everyone else soon joined her. Harry was happy that with a group hug this big it was easy to hide a tear if you wanted to, all the girls didn't even try and their tears flowed freely.

With the tears dry again, Harry showed Molly and Arthur the master suite, which in its own right was almost a house byits self. Besides the bedroom it had two enormous full baths, two private studies, two walk-in wardrobes larger than any room in the Burrow, and a living room that would hold the first floor of the Burrow with room to spare.

"Merlin's beard," expounded Ron. "I never knew you owned something like this Harry."

"Oh, that reminds me," Harry said. Starting with his new mum, he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I, Harry Potter, do hereby grant Molly Weasley all rights and powers belonging to a resident of Potter Manor." After her he moved to the next person in the room until he had done this with everyone. When he got to Ginny he almost faltered, he was too close; all he wanted to do was kiss her. Just one kiss, Harry shook his thoughts away and preformed the rite.

After he was finished, Harry explained that they all could Apparate anywhere within the boundaries, but not directly on or off the grounds. With that taken care of he showed everyone else his or her rooms. For the most part the other bedroom suites were very similar each having one bedroom, a bath, walk-in wardrobe, private study, and a sizable sitting room. "Tomorrow after the meeting I will take you all down to the Potter family vault to get some money so each of you can make your room yours," Harry said quickly adding, "I expect you to each spend a thousand Galleons on your rooms, if you spend one Knut less I will be very insulted. This is our home and I want you to make it look like our home." Everyone could tell that this was nonnegotiable and let it go at that.

Soon everyone had exchanged hugs, said their goodnights, and were fast asleep, with the exception of two of the manor's new residents.

Ginny was finding it hard to sleep, with what Harry had told everyone she understood why Harry had broken up with her. "Prat," mumbled Ginny. How could he not see that not being with him was killing her? She had the urge to go to Harry and beat the snot out of him, and before she knew it she was standing in front of his bedroom door. As she put her had on the knob she lost her conviction. Then as she started back to her bed Ginny thought she heard a noise outside her room.

Outside Ginny's room, Harry stood fighting will all his willpower not to just burst in and take her in his arms. 'NO!' Harry yelled to himself, and he began to return to his room. To his surprise her door opened and she said "Harry?"

"Sorry Ginny, I did not mean to wake you," said Harry as he began to once again walk away.

"Harry James P-Potter," Ginny said doing her best to sound stern, but it came out as a quiver.

"Sorry Ginny," and with that he went to his room, leaving Ginny crushed.

**A/N The next chapter will be called: Plans. Once again please review.**

**If you like this story I recomend Harry Potter and the Girl Who lived, by natweasley. **


	4. Plans

**5. Plans **

Mrs. Weasley was up early attempting to get everyone else up without waking Harry. Yesterday was Harry's birthday and none of them had even wished him a Happy Birthday. Molly could not let that stand, once everyone had gathered in front of Harry's door she called for Dobby. Ginny was the only one who did not want to see Harry happy at all, but was forced to come by her mother.

With a crack Dobby appeared at Molly's side, "Yes, Mrs. Weasley," asked Dobby eager to serve.

"Will you make sure that Harry is decent we want to surprise him for his birthday?" asked Molly.

"It is Harry Potter's birthday?" Dobby squealed, "Dobby did not know or Dobby would have gotten Harry Potter a present."

"Well Dobby his birthday was yesterday, but with everything that happened we missed it. So could you check for us and make sure he doesn't know what we are up to?" Hermione asked in an over polite voice that Ron thought was almost as insulting and anything he had ever heard.

"Dobby would be happy to, Miss, but Dobby already knows Harry Potter is not in his room, Harry Potter is in the potions laboratory working, Miss," Dobby provided for the group.

Plans were quickly made for Hermione to collect Harry and bring him back to Molly and Author's rooms where they could surprise him. She dismissed Dobby after she had him show them where to find him. Opening the door slowly, Hermione saw Harry working at a table. The table had various ingredients, a bubbling cauldron, and a book that lay open. As she approached Harry said "Morning." Letting her know that he had seen her.

"Good morning," she replied. She was about to ask him what he was doing, when she noticed the book he was using. "When did you go back and get that?" she said the contempt her voice obvious.

"End of last term," Harry answered with no emotion.

Harry was getting better at Occlumency. Hermione had bought every book she could find on the subject, and they had been working on it together since the end of the school year. Both had learned the basics of Legilimency as well, but neither one was very good at it.

"But-," she started, but could not finish.

"I know it belonged to that bastard, but I can't think of a better way to rub it in than use his own book against him," Harry said as he went back to what he was doing. The bastard he was referring to was Professor Snape, the very same man who killed Harry's mentor Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry, mum asked me to bring you to her rooms. She wants to talk to you about something," Hermione said, unsure what to say to his statement.

"Mum!" Harry said surprised the way she had referred to Mrs. Weasley.

"Yep, she said that I should call her mum as I was as much a part of her family as any of her children," she explained with a smile.

He smiled as he said, "Tell her I will be there in about fifteen minutes or so."

"Oh, and Hermione, I was stupid last night, and I think I really hurt Ginny. Could you check on her?" asked Harry as his emotional shield cracked and she could see the pain he was feeling clearly on his face.

"Sure, Harry," she said sympathetically as she left.

hr

Harry walked slowly to Molly and Arthur's rooms, thinking about what today had in store. Standing in front of the large double doors, Harry knocked and waited.

"Come in," offered Mr. Weasley.

As Harry opened the door everyone shouted "Happy Birthday, Harry!"

The entire household sat on or around the enormous bed in his adopted parents room, the lone exception was Ginny who stood next to the far wall, unwilling to join in the celebration. Harry was beginning to regret living in the same house as her.

"Quick, Harry, open up your presents," Ron blurted impatiently.

Harry obeyed and took the first present from the pile. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gotten him a new traveling cloak. Bill, Charlie and Fleur got him two tickets to the England vs. Bulgaria Quidditch match at the end of the month. Ron got really excited at this, knowing his best mate would not go without him. The Weasley twins gave him a pair of glasses that looked just like his. Harry looked at the twins puzzled.

"Them there are special," said Fred. He continued to explain that the glasses Harry was holding enabled the person wearing them to see in pitch dark, as if the moon was high in the sky, they also allowed you to see through most Concealment Charms, including invisibility.

"Wow," said Harry impressed by the twins' ability.

"How much for a pair?" Ron asked, as impressed as Harry was.

"Don't know yet little bro, we have only made three pairs so far," said George, and Fred added, "they're not cheap to make, and we're not sure we want to sell something like them."

"Oh," said Ron, sounding very disappointed. Harry made a mental note to have the twins make Ron a set so he could give them to his best mate for Christmas.

Harry finished opening his presents, and the family went to the dining room just down the hall. The dining room for this part of the manor was much smaller than the one they had sat in yesterday, but there was more than enough room for the family. Shortly after breakfast the rest of the Order showed up for Harry's first meeting.

Molly quickly made to send Ginny away.

"Mrs.- I mean, Mum, I think Ginny should stay," said Harry.

"As you are the Head of the Order now, Harry, you have the right to control the affairs of the Order, but it doesn't give you authority over my daughter," stated Molly in a tone that suggested that she did not like him questioning her on how she raised her daughter.

"I know I don't have any authority over Ginny, but I would like you to please give your permission for her to stay. The most important thing I have ever learned from Dumbledore and from Sirius's death was that knowledge is dangerous, and not having knowledge is even more dangerous," said Harry sounding very much like Dumbledore.

Any doubt the members of the Order had that Harry would not do well as its leader were gone; they knew he would do well.

With Molly's consent to Ginny staying, the meeting started. If Ginny was confused about Harry before, it was nothing compared to now.

"Well I guess I should get things started. As most of you know, the Daily Prophet reported that the Ministry has released four people wrongly accused of being Death Eaters. I had hoped this would happen. Yesterday I had an opportunity to speak with the Minister about this, I offered to throw him a bone if he would release those who were innocent," Harry said to a surprised audience.

"What did you offer him?" Lupin asked.

"I offered to provide damning information about Voldemort and how it should be used against him, and nothing more," smiled Harry.

"Well that's very cryptic," snorted Bill.

"Do you know what you're going to give him for doing what you asked?" asked Lupin beaming at Harry, his pride in the young man growing with every second.

"Yes, I intend to give him my memory of Tom Riddle's diary. To be more specific I am going to share what Tom told me," said Harry simply.

"I did not tell the Minister that I intended to make what Tom said public knowledge anyway, but what he does not know won't kill him," finished Harry who was not willing to look at Mrs. Weasley after making a speech about the dangers of not sharing knowledge.

"The first part of my plan is to distract Tom from his goals and the Orders Goals, and that brings me to the first order I am going to give you. Lord Voldemort is from this moment, to be called Tom Riddle," this declaration by Harry had everyone wondering what he was thinking.

"The one thing that Lord Voldemort hates more that anything is his Muggle parentage, and anything that we can do to needle him will help keep him off our true mission," he explained.

"You want us to take the mickey out of him?" Fred asked, incredulously.

"In so many words yes, we are going to use whatever means to distract Tom from his real goal, the Horcruxes," Harry smiled as he answered.

"One of the first things we are going to do is get the Wizarding community to start calling Voldemort by his real name. I am also hoping that the spread of his lineage will help weaken his support, although I don't put much stock in it. To accomplish this I asked Hermione to contact an old journalist friend of hers so I can give yet another interview. I plan to share it with her and the Minister.

Hermione gave Harry a nasty look for calling Rita Skeeter an old friend of hers.

Smiling at Hermione he continued, "I know that the Minister will not be happy with what I am going to give him, so I intend to say a word or two in support of the Ministry. Once that is done, I hope the Minister can be convinced to get the ball rolling on the next phase."

"Kingsley, how well do you get on with the Minister?" Harry asked.

"Well enough, why?" Shacklebolt returned.

"Good," said Harry and he began to tell them his and Hermione's plans to direct Tom's attention away from their real mission. At the end of the meeting he wished them all good luck and told them to be safe.


	5. New Times, New School

**6. New Times & New School**

Just after the meeting when everyone was milling about Hermione told Professor McGonagall that herself, Harry, Ron, and Ginny needed to talk to her about the next school term. The board of Governors for Hogwarts had decided that the school should remain open, and that McGonagall would be the new Headmistress. The professor agreed and said she would stay for supper.

Once everyone had finished with his or her pudding Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione and asked, "So what did you want to speak to me about?"

"Well Professor, I…. We… Well… School," with all conviction lost she looked at Harry for help.

With a halfhearted smile Harry saved her, "What Hermione is trying to say is that Ron, Hermione, and I will not be returning to school."

In a span of time that Harry was almost sure was too short to be measured Molly's face registered more emotion that he felt in his lifetime. In the end it was rage that sat in, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU NOT RETURNING TO SCHOOL!" She screamed. The smile on Harry's face hit her like a ton of bricks. She sat back down utterly confused.

Harry's smile was not aimed at Mrs. Weasley, but at the reaction he and Hermione had so accurately predicted. "We are not giving up our studies Mum; we're just not going back to Hogwarts is all. That is why we wanted to talk to you Professor; we hoped you would get the lesson plans from our teachers. With Professor Lupin's and your help we should be able to do just fine on the N.E.W.T.'s next year."

To Harry's surprise Hermione added, "Ginny could also take her lesson with us."

Ginny not returning to Hogwarts was not part of the discussion Harry and Hermione covered as they talked about not returning. He was not particularly keen with this idea; it was going to be hard enough being around her for the summer.

"Since the three of you are of age no one can force you to go back to school, but I must ask you to reconsider," Professor McGonagall said.

"We have given a lot of thought to this, and we fell that it is best," said Hermione rather bravely.

"Very well, I shall help you, but Molly and Arthur are the only ones who can make the decision for Ginny," replied McGonagall as she looked to Ginny's parents.

hr 

Not until Hermione had done some fast talking and many assurances were given by McGonagall that Ginny would still get a first rate education, did her parents agree to let Ginny stay at home with the rest.

Ginny was unsure that she wanted to stay. The pain of being around the one she loved was more than she thought she could bear. Her hope that Harry would let her back in to his life the way she was meant to be was the only reason she agreed to stay. Women are like teabags she thought, you never know how strong they are until you put them in boiling water.

After Professor McGonagall left the household retired to a formal sitting room just off the hall that everyone's rooms were located. Ginny did not stay long saying that she was tired and wanted to go to bed. Hermione soon followed, leaving after giving Ron a hug. Ron looked like he very much wanted to go with her, but Bill would not let him. Bill and Ron had been playing chess, and for the first time in a long time Ron was not winning. Harry had suspected that Hermione being in the room was not helping. Sure enough after she left Ron pulled out one of his finest wins.

"So Harry are we going to check out the pitches tomorrow?" asked Ron looking excited.

"Might not have time," answered Harry.

"What do you mean might not have time?" he shot back.

"Well I am meeting with the Minister and Rita tomorrow and we are going shopping for our rooms," Harry shot back with a look of utter incredulity.

"Oh," said Ron looking very disappointed, but perked up at the though of spending a thousand Galleons.

"Harry," Ron's face was a jumble of worry and excitement.

"Yes, Ron," said Harry staring at the fire in the hearth absentmindedly.

"Are you really going to make us spend a thousand Galleons on our rooms?" he was now on the edge of this seat.

"Yes, Ron," As Harry got up and headed off to bed.

hr 

At breakfast the next day, owls delivered Hogwarts letters and Ginny's O.W.L. results. Ron looked at his letter in amazement, "McGonagall is not off to a good start as Headmistress, she sent us letters and were not even going back to school."

"Ron, I think she sent the letters so we know what books we will need to continue our lessons," Harry noticed that Hermione tone was more sympathetic then it had been in the past when Ron tended to be a bit thick. Opening their letters proved her to be correct.

Mrs. Weasley interrupted by asking Ginny how she did with her O.W.L.'s. Ginny looked at her letter and a smile spread from ear to ear, "I got eleven, ten E's and an A in History of Magic."

"Wow, that's great, Ginny," said Hermione as Molly beamed at her just be for she engulfed her daughter in a hug.

During the festivities Harry slipped out of the room unnoticed not wanting to see Ginny's face when their eyes met. Harry could see the pain in her eyes so clearly, and it magnified his pain one hundred fold.

Later that morning everyone in the new household could be found in front of the Potter's private vault, where the family wealth is housed. Harry's mum and dad had left him a great deal of money, but Harry was not given his full inheritance until he came of age. On the day of his seventeenth birthday he became one of the richest wizards in the world. He would have given every Knut to have anyone of his lost loved ones back.

The vault was hidden behind a very large tapestry of the Potter family crest. Harry explained that only the head of the Potter house could open the vault. Stepping up the tapestry he said, "I, Harry James Potter wish to enter my vault."

At once the tapestry rolled up to the ceiling, and the wall behind it disappeared revealing the vaults contents. Everyone stood in stunned silence, as they looked upon a room that was bigger the Hogwart's great hall, filled with more wealth than they could have imagined.

Once everyone overcame their shock they quickly gathered a thousand gold pieces each for their respective rooms. Harry also took a little extra for other expanses. With their moneybags overflowing they headed out to the grounds so they could Apparate to Diagon Alley.

Upon arriving at the Leaky Cauldron Harry was met by the Minister of Magic. Harry told his friends that they should go do their shopping and he would be along shortly. Mrs. Weasley protested that Harry should not be left alone, but quickly ended her protest when Harry said that Hagrid would be here any minute and that he would be escorting Harry as he did his shopping.

Harry and the Minister headed to a room the Ministry secured for their meeting. To the Minister's surprise as Rita Skeeter joined them.

"What is she doing here?" the Minister demanded of Harry.

"Well, sir, she is here to write an article," he answered unable to keep a sarcastic grin off his face.

The Minister did not look happy about this new wrinkle, but he did not protest further. The meeting went quickly; Harry used the pensive to show the pair his memory of Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets. He told the Minister that he should make an open statement saying that from now one everyone should refer to Lord Voldemort as Tom, and that the Ministry and the Daily Prophet should as often as possible state that Tom is not a pure blood wizard.

As Harry scooped the memory up in a glass vial he said, "I would place this in the atrium of the Ministry so everyone can view it. If you see fit to do the things I have suggested then Ms. Skeeter here can quote me as saying, "In recent days the Ministry and the Minister have made great strides in the fight against Tom Riddle."

"Ms. Skeeter would you care to give the Minster and I a moment?" stated Harry.

She began to protest, but Harry cut her off, "You got my letter, right? And I promised that you would have exclusive access to all the information I choose to reveal. That alone should make you the most famous reporter of all time, so I ask again would you give the Minister a moment?"

She did not look happy but she left. As soon as the door was closed Harry looked at the Minister very seriously. "You know that I can end your reign as Minister just by denouncing you, but I don't want to do that. The Order needs your help to bring down Tom. You of course can fight the Order, or you can help the Order put an end to him."

A few minutes later Harry stepped out of the room they had been using, and was greeted by Hagrid.

Hagrid was twice as tall as a normal man. "Hey there, Harry, ready to do bit of shopp'en?

About two hours later the group met up with Harry and Hagrid just as Harry was saying, "You're making this tough on me, Hagrid, if you keep it until then I will let you keep Weather Wings for good."

The look on Hagrid's face told Harry he played his cards right, he quickly agreed.

The group parted ways and as soon as Ron and Hermione got Harry alone they asked him what he wanted Hagrid to keep for him. He told them that it was none of their business.

Harry noticed that Mrs. Weasley did not look very happy. "Mrs. Weasley… Sorry, Mum, what is wrong?"

It was Ron who answered, "The family vault was filled to the brim with gold and she is upset about it. The goblins told her that a sixth cousin twice removed on her mothers side left the money to her because he did not think his family deserved the money. Then she goes and try's to refuse the money, but the goblins told her she had no choice in the matter."

"That is a bit odd, I have seen the goblins take refused money and keep it for themselves," added Bill.

Harry who knew the truth about the money was keen to change the subject. "So how is it going with everyone spending?"

Only Ron and Hermione had little trouble in spending the money. Hermione had spent a small amount on decorations for her room but the rest she spent on books for her study. Ron however went nuts, and bought everything he could find that had his favorite Quidditch team the Chudley Cannons, and he spent three hundred Galleons on a marble chess board, oak stand, and matching chess men.

Once Harry was satisfied that everyone put an honest effort into spending the money he allowed them to keep it so they could buy more things later.

hr 

Once Harry and Ron put their shopping away the quickly headed on to the grounds with brooms in hand. "Just be careful when your on a broom, the protections on this place won't allow you to go over three hundred feet," Harry explained as they jumped on their brooms. The pair spent over two hours on the grounds. Ron was most impressed with the Quidditch pitch, but Harry was most impressed with the pitch over the pond. As players fly over the pond spouts of water shot up randomly. The pair was quite soaked when Mrs. Weasley called them in for diner.

Over diner Harry noticed that Ginny was not shooting him looks like she was over the past two days. He know that she and Hermione talked because Hermione told him that she was going to after everyone returned from shopping. Perhaps it was this conversation that brought about the change. He was not sure that this change was good, at least when she shoots him evil looks he knew she still cared.

Mrs. Weasley was not adjusting well to having Dobby and Winky in the house. The two house elves got most of the work around the manor that Molly had a lot more free time than she was used to. Arthur's comment that "Mrs. Weasley would never be happy before she had to much to do, and now she did not have enough to do," earned him a slap on the back of the head.

Hermione found Harry once again working on a potion, "You know I never thought you liked potions much," she stated simply.

"I don't," he replied with a smile.

With Hermione's next words his smile vanished, "Ginny told me about why you broke up with her, and about the other night." After Harry did not say anything she continued, "I think your making a mistake Harry. I know you want to protect her, but your reasons for doing it are wrong." Harry glowered at her. Undaunted she kept speaking, "Do you really think that if Vol… I mean Tom killed Ginny you would hurt less because you pushed her away? I know I can't speak for you but I am sure I would feel even worse knowing that I pushed someone so close away, and never told them how I really feel," that said she turned and left to find Ron.

Harry finished his work on the potion he was making all the while Hermione's words ran through his head. At half past midnight he finished, all he had to do now was wait. In six months he would know if he properly completed his potion.

On his way back to his room he stopped and listened to Ginny's door, just as he had done each night since they arrived. He did not know that she was on the other side of the door listing for him. When she heard him walk away an hour after he arrived she whispered, "Goodnight Harry, I love you."


	6. 12:06 August 11, Ginny’s Door

A/N Sorry for posting chapter 5 twice. Here is chapter 6 I hope you like it. Remember that this chapter has not been to my beta yet so it will need some edits. 

**6. 12:06 August 11, Ginny's Door **

The next morning, Harry was awoken by the sound of his door being slammed shut, and someone stomping across his room. "Good morning," he said as he rolled out of bed and reached for his glasses. He never made it to his glasses however as an exploding pain erupted in his head. Blinded by the pain he felt someone put a knee in his chest and hit him again. Unable to defend him self and on the verge of unconsciousness he though he was going to die.

After a few seconds passed Harry heard Ron's voice, "That ought to have softened your thick skull a bit. You can go ahead and ignore Hermione but you won't ignore me."

"What the hell did you hit me for?" Harry demanded as his head continued to throb.

"Don't play dumb with me, Potter. You know damn well what I am talking about. Hermione told be what's been going on and that you just ignored her when she tried to talk to you. It's time for you to pull your head out of you arse, I will not have you treating my sister that way," he yelled.

"You're right, Ron," said Harry.

"Don't give my you line of crap, Potter. You're just lucky I don't tell Fred and George about this. You know damn well that they… Wait, what did you say?"

"I said that you were right," replied Harry who had started to smile, but his throbbing head killed any hint of it.

"Damn straight," said Ron with a very smug attitude.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" he asked of Ron.

"Sorry about that, mate, don't know what came over me," he answered all smugness gone.

"I got the new issue of Quidditch Weekly, and it as an advertisement for the new Firebolt," blurted Ron, he was trying to avoid the awkwardness that filled the room.

"Well let's have a look then," replied Harry, who was more than willing to change the subject.

The new model Firebolt was called the Flame Strike. With a flat out speed of 175mph, dive speed of 200mph, and a charm to lighten the weight of the rider the Flame Strike was the fastest broom in world. Ron was over the moon about it, and how cool it would be to have one. Harry was quite impressed with the broom, but he did not think he could give up his Firebolt, as it was a gift Sirius.

If it wasn't for Ron droning on and on about the broom he would have forgotten it completely, how to apologize to Ginny was foremost in his mind. He knew that the present that Hagrid was holding for him would go a long way, but he had several days until Ginny's birthday. What to do in the mean time was his biggest dilemma. After debating this with himself most of the day, he broke down and decided to talk to Hermione, she of course being the foremost expert he knew on girls. Come to think of it Hermione had be the mastermind behind the last few days. Since the end of summer they had spent a great deal of time talking over what they should do. Most of the time Harry would spout how he would like to do something to or about one thing or another, and Hermione would tell him how they could do it.

As Harry walked past his room he noticed the door was open. While investigating this he found a disturbing sight; sitting on the storage bench at the foot of his bed Ron and Hermione. They looked as if they were in a wrestling match, with the exception that their lips seem to be glued.

"With as many rooms as this place has you would think you two would not need my room," said a bemused Harry

Ron quickly jumped to his feet dumping Hermione on to the floor, his ears matched his red hair and his face was not far behind. Ron apologized to her as he helped her off the floor. "Sorry, mate, we just came looking for you and well," Ron did not finish the thought.

"Don't worry about it, Ron. Hermione, can I talk to you?" Harry asked.

"Sure, Harry, what's up?" asked Ron without a clue.

"Well, Ron, I wanted your help on how to best snog your sister," Harry replied, sarcasm dripping with every word.

"If you didn't want me here all you had to do was say so," snapped Ron as he stomped off.

Once Harry and Hermione's eyes met neither one could hold in their laughter. As the laughter died she asked, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I was not entirely lying about needing your help with Ginny," he answered. He then went on to explain his birthday present for Ginny, and that he did not know what to do until her birthday.

"Well, Harry, the only thing I can say is be nice to her, and don't avoid her," was all she offered.

hr 

"Well that's a big help," he replied disappointed.

"Sorry, Harry, that's all I've got," she said, and then added after a pause, "I don't think getting Ginny back will be as hard as you think." She got up and headed for door.

Almost as an after thought Harry said, "Kingsley sent an owl this morning. He said that the Minister acutely liked the idea."

Turning to face him she asked, "When are they moving him?"

"We don't know yet, but it will be soon. His wife will be brought into protection soon after he is moved," he answered.

"I hope it works," she said looking worried.

"You had better, as I am going to make sure you get full credit for your idea if it fails," Harry said this looking Hermione straight in the eye trying his best to hide his laughter, and failing miserably.

They both enjoyed the laugh; the next step of the plan was the hardest to predict it's out come.

"Hermione, I would like you and Ron to take my tickets for the Quidditch match" Harry said. He quickly cut her off by adding, "With what the Order is going to have to do for protection for Ginny and I on her birthday I don't think its fair they should have to provide protection at the match."

"Ok, Harry, when can I tell Ron?" as she said this Harry noticed the same inpatient look that came over her when the library called to her.

"You had better tell him now, he did leave in a huff," he smiled.

hr 

Over the next several days Harry did his best to "be nice to Ginny" nothing in his life had been as hard. Ginny also seemed to be acting different than she had during the first few days at the Manor. She seemed happier and friendlier. She and Hermione had joined in a couple of games of two-on-two Quidditch in between lessons, although Hermione refused to play over the pond. Ron protested her refusal, saying that she was just afraid she would be knocked off her broom.

Ginny refuted this calm under her breath, "It more likely that she does not want you to see her in a swimming costume you git." She blushed when she saw the smile on Harry's face and realized that he and heard what she said.

The four of them had started lessons almost right away. Ron was the only one to protest that it was the summer holiday and that they should not have to work this hard. So far most of their lessons to date were a review of the three oldest student's sixth year. This was done largely for the benefit of Ginny, but Harry and Ron also benefited from these lessons as they both were not as far along as Hermione.

As Ginny's birthday approached Harry nervousness increased. He began to question what he was going to do. If it were not for Hermione reassuring him that it was going to work, Harry was sure that he would have lost it at several points.

At just past midnight Harry retuned to Ginny's door just as he had every night, and she waited for him on the other side just as she had since she heard him that first night. Raising his hand to knock Harry almost lost his resolve.

Ginny put her hand on the door were she thought he would have his. If this was the only contact she could have with him, she would happily take it. The sudden knock on her door scared her out of her skin. On instinct she opened the door exasperatedly asking "What?"

"I… Hey, why were you standing so close to the door?" he asked.

"I was making sure my door was locked," she lied quickly.

"Oh," he said oblivious to her lie.

"What did you want Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, Oh yeah. I came to wish you a happy birthday, and deliver your present," his cheeks reddened as he said this.

"You didn't have to do that, but since you're here come on in," she said as she pulled him though the doorway, leading him to her sitting room.

As they sat down he remembered the present and handed it to her. "Maybe I should wait until tomorrow to open it," said Ginny as she looked at the present.

"Well if you think it would like to be in a box that long," as he said this he knew he had made her curious.

As she quickly began to open the gift a plaintive "meow" sounded from the kitten that was not happy at the rough ride it was being given.

"Oh, Harry," she gushed as she picked up the kitten who was white with ginger colored spots and eyes. Its paws were huge; the lady who sold the kitten to Harry said "That was a sign that the cat would be very big when it was full grown."

"She doesn't have a name yet, so you can name it what ever you want," said Harry

"Oh, Harry, she is so beautiful. When did you get her?" she asked.

"When we all went to Diagon Alley," he smiled at her and the kitten.

"So this is what Hagrid was keeping in exchange for Weather Wings," she said as she looked up at Harry.

"Yeah well, that did not work so well Professor McGonagall ended up taking care of her. I suspect that for Hagrid the kitten was not dangerous enough so he didn't know how to handle her," Harry said with a broad smile.

He sat there for quite a while as he watch Ginny play with her new cat, and just as he gathered enough courage to say what he really wanted to say, she spoke, "Cosmo, What do you think about that name?" the question was aimed at the kitten which answered her by purring loudly, and rolling over on its back so she could rub its belly.

After the momentary set back Harry said, "Ginny I… I have wanted to talk to you… About… About us," he waited on baited breath.

"Really?" she said questioningly. Ginny knew this conversation and been coming. He did not know it but her plan was working better than she had hoped. Once she set her resolve to get him back, Ginny knew she needed help. Hermione was the only person for that job, and she had done her job well. Ginny was not going to let Harry off the hook without giving a tug or two on the string, though.

"Well yes, you see… Well I was stupid, and…. Well I wanted to protect you…. And well myself from getting hurt, but I realized, with a little help of curse," he rubbed the spot were Ron had hit him as a phantom pain shouted at him. "What I realized was that if Riddle took you and tried to use you against me; it didn't matter if I had pushed you away or not. My feelings for you would be the same," his voice almost failed as he finished.

"Ginny, I am sorr…"

"Harry, you have nothing to be sorry for. I knew why you did it and I also knew you would come back to me," said Ginny said deciding to take him off the hook early.

Harry started to apologize again and yet again she interrupted him saying, "Harry James Potter, if you keep saying you sorry then you will be waiting the amount of time you have to get over here and curl up with me on this couch. Not to mention the fact that you're still not out of the dog house with me so you had better start making up for lost time."

Harry quickly did as he was told.


	7. Ginny's Birthday

**8. Ginny's Birthday**

"GINIVIRA MOLLY WEASLEY AND HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Mrs. Weasley screamed, waking the two newly reunited lovebirds. They had talked long in to the night, holding one another until they fell asleep on Ginny's davenport.

"It's not what you think, Mum," said Ginny-recovering form the shock of being woken like this faster than Harry.

"It looks like the two of you slept on there all night," Molly said not losing any steam.

"Well ok then, it is what it looks like, but since when was sleeping a crime," retorted Ginny.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Fred yelled as he entered the room charging straight at Harry. George stopped his twin from reaching him. "We owe Harry a chance to explain himself before we kill him," George said as they glowered at Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and I were just talking last night and we fell asleep. That's all that happened," Harry said. He could not bring himself to call her mum at this moment in time.

"I would not call kissing nothing," Ginny said casting him a look. He was not sure but Harry thought she was enjoying herself, at the costly expense of his life.

It was George's turn to go after Harry, but Fred stopped saying, "I get first crack at him," as he turned toward him.

It was Mrs. Weasley who stepped to Harry's aid. She moved between the twins and him ordering them out of the room. They only left after spitting several unveiled threats.

Once the twins were gone Molly returned her attention to the new couple. "So you two are dating again," she stated rather than asked. "I caught Ron and Hermione in an even more compromising position last night, that is why I am going to set some ground rules. I quite simply will not allow something's to go on in my…" she could not finish what she was about to say. Molly realized that it was in fact not her house and it was Harry's.

What Harry said next made Mrs. Weasley very proud, and left Ginny in a state of disbelief. "Mum, I may own this house but it is yours as well. I promise to abide any reasonable rule you see fit to impose, and any reasonable punishment you want to hand out."

Harry had just done what no Weasley child ever accomplished; he had stopped a Mrs. Weasley tirade be for it even started.

"Since, most of the people are of age in the house maybe we should sit down together as a family and set the ground rules," Harry said breaking the silence.

With Molly's agreement she went to get the rest of the family to celebrate Ginny's birthday.

Fred and George spent the morning shooting Harry nasty looks. He thought they were surely waiting for the chance to have a go at him until Ginny took the twins aside for a private conversation. When the twins returned they were very pale.

"Harry mate, stop by the shop this afternoon we have some new products that you might want to see. We are giving members of the Order a discount and first crack and our expanded line of defensive magic items," George said. Fred nodded and they both acted like he was the old Harry who helped them get started.

hr 

Later that morning after Molly had put a fair fight trying to keep the kids from going to Diagon Alley, the four of them appeared with a pop in the back of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Molly was very worried about how little protection they were going to have. It was Lupin who calmed her down by explaining that the Ministry had over a hundred wizards and witches from Magical Law Enforcement in the Alley during shopping hours. That did little to help, but when he told her Harry had asked several members of the Order to be nearby just in case Molly finally agreed to let them go.

The foursome left the back room and entered the shop's main floor. "About time you all got here," said Fred.

Harry told the other three to have a look around he needed to talk to Fred. After Harry said this Fred looked at Ginny and paled, but he and Harry once again entered the back room.

About twenty minutes later Harry emerged and met up with his friends, "Everyone ready to move on?" He asked. With nods of agreement they headed for the front door. Harry grabbed Ron and held him back, "Here take this, and you and Hermione disappear until we meet back here later," Harry said handing Ron a sack full of gold.

Ron started to protest but Harry cut him off, "Take the money or I will hex you. I want to spend the day with Ginny alone. That isn't a gift it is a bribe," he finished indicating the sack.

Ron smiled and left the store. Once out side he grabbed Hermione's hand saying, "Come on lets to pick out a new book for you."

Ginny put her hand in Harry's and made to follow, but he stopped her. "We're not going that way unless you really want a book?" he smiled.

"Oh, and just were are we going?" she sounded very curious.

"Well first we could go to Madam Malkins, since the only robes either of us own are school robes I thought we could get some new ones," he said as they started down the street.

Ginny stopped him she was not smiling. "I don't have enough money for robes," she said, her cheeks reddening a little.

"Well then it is a good thing that no girlfriend of mine is allowed to pay for anything on her birthday," said Harry with a smile, but the look she was giving him quickly erased it.

"Just because you're a man I am not allowed to pay for anything," she said her tone dead serious.

Harry's heart stopped. "I… Well… It's… Birthday… I didn't," he stammered.

The smile that spread across her face did even more to confuse him. "I was only teasing you silly," she said her voice full of laughter.

"Oh," he forced a laugh that was not at all convincing. Ginny grabbed his hand and led him off. They had a good time at Madam Malkins. Harry was sure that Ginny had a better time picking out clothes for him then she did for herself. They each left with three plain black work-robes, and four robes that were much nicer but not overly fancy.

The next few shops they went to he was glad Ron was not around to see him. These shops were the kind that did not cater to the likes of seventeen-year-old boys, and every time Harry stepped out of one he feared that someone he knew would see him. He felt himself very lucky that he did not see anyone he knew.

Feeling rather hungry the newly reunited couple headed to an upscale restaurant just off Diagon Alley behind Quality Quidditch Supply. They may have enjoyed the meal if the waiter had not announced Harry's name to everyone in the restaurant. They skipped pudding preferring to leave the stares and whispers behind.

As they left they saw Neville Longbottom and his grandmother. Hiya, Harry," and then he added, "Oh, hi, Ginny I didn't see you there."

They both greeted Neville with a smile and Ginny gave him a hug. As she broke the hug Neville blushed and asked, "So are you two going back to school next term?"

"No," Harry answered. When they saw the look of disappointment on Neville's face they knew he was. Harry and Neville had never been close friends like Ron and Harry, but Harry and always had a fondness for him. His respect for Neville had really grown over the past two years.

Inspiration struck Harry and he said, "Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I are home schooling, and I was wondering if you would be willing to join us instead of returning to Hogwarts. Of course with your permission, Mrs. Longbottom."

"That would be great," Neville blurted out. His face quickly went from one of happiness to fear that his gran would say 'no.'

"We're doing the same lessons as we would have at school," Ginny added helpfully.

Mrs. Longbottom looked at Neville, "Well as all your friends wont be attending school this year, I guess it won't hurt for you to home school with them. But I expect you to do well on your N.E.W.T.'s," she finished with a stern look.

After profusely promising that he would get O's on all his exams Neville's Gran turned to Harry and asked, "When should I bring Neville by?"

Harry thought for a second and then said, "Well as soon as possible since we have started lessons."

"What?" Neville exclaimed, fear etched on his round face.

To Neville's relief Harry said, "We are just reviewing last year at this point so Ginny can catch up."

"Are you going to sit the exams with us Ginny?"

"Maybe, it depends if Professor McGonagall thinks I am ready," she answered.

"Could you be ready tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Yea, no problem," Neville answered then looked at his Gran to make sure this was ok.

With a nod from her Harry said, "Someone will be round to escort you. The house is under heavy protection."

"I will be ready, Harry," Neville said as the two parties parted company.

It was time for the lovebirds to return home so they set off arm in arm back to the twins shop.


	8. The Unexpected

**A/N This is a short chapter, I'm sorry for that but it just ended up this way. I know there are grammar errors the story as not been to beta yet.**

**8. The Unexpected**

Later that evening Harry surveyed his adopted family, thinking about how it would add one more to their number tomorrow. Harry was feeling very melancholy about the whole situation as he watched Cosmo bat Arnold, Ginny's purple Pygmy Puff around the sitting room. Cosmo batted Arnold under the overstuffed chair Ron was sitting on. After several attempts to reach the puff Cosmo gave up turning to the room at large and sitting down looking for something else to entertain her.

"_MMMMRRRRROOOOOWWWWW!" _screamed Cosmo as she shot across the floor. As one the whole room turned to see what the commotion was. It appeared that Arnold was up to the challenge of playing with the kitten. With the kitten's back turned the Pygmy Puff had sprung its attack.

The purple ball of fluff engulfed Cosmo's tail; her eyes were ten times their normal size as the pair bounced across the room.

Everyone was stunned for several seconds until Ron asked, "How did the fur ball… Well how did not grab its tail?" No one could answer. Someone smiled then a chuckle lead to the whole room laughing uncontrollably.

hr 

As Harry began to wake the next morning he became aware of a hand holding his, when he opened his eyes he saw the fuzzy outline of Ginny sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Good morning," she said softly, and bent over to kiss him.

"Great morning," he replied as she pulled away. Just then the door to his room flew open. At first he thought it was one of her brothers coming to kill him for kissing her, but it was Hermione looking very panicked.

"Harry come quick something went wrong when Lupin and Tonks went to get Neville," she said quickly and left.

Harry and Ginny arrived in the kitchen shortly after Hermione; they found a very angry Neville being restrained by Fred and George. Not far away was Tonks she was looking very upset.

"What happened?" Harry asked of Tonks.

It was Neville who answered, "THAT COW KILLED… but he could not finish.

Harry took Tonks into the other room. "What happened?" he asked her again.

"Well we arrived that the Longbottom's all right and we were just about to leave when we were attacked. It was Bellatrix and six other Death Eaters. Would have had us all if not for Neville. His Gran took Bellatrix's killing curse right in the face, and then Neville went nuts," she paused visibly shaken by the memory of Mrs. Longbottom death. Then she started again. In the end Neville had done a great deal of damage to the Death Eaters. Bellatrix's arm had been severed just above the elbow by his severing charm. She had left behind the severed arm and three of her companions.

Once she was done telling him what happened Harry asked, "Where is Lupin?"

"Making sure the Death Eaters who did not get away are properly taken care of," she said with a sigh.

"What about the note telling where we are?" he asked referring to the note he gave Lupin so Neville and his Gran could find Potter Manor.

"It was destroyed before the attack," she said simply.

"Thank you, Tonks, would you please go and make sure Lupin does not need any help?" Harry was not really asking more like giving an order. The moment he realized this he felt very odd, but Tonks followed his order just as if Dumbledore gave it. That was even odder for Harry.

As he left Harry returned to the kitchen where Neville had clamed very little, as the twins fought to keep him from leaving.

"Neville, I need you to come with me," Harry said in a becalmed voice. At the sound of his name being said by Harry he stopped his struggle against the twins. Harry signaled that the twins should let him go, and he turned to leave the room.

Harry led Neville to a set of large double doors that no one had entered since the day he and Hermione first arrived at the house. Harry opened the doors and gestured that Neville should enter.

Neville was surprised to see that he had not entered a different part of the manor but he had stepped out side. In front of him was a fair sized two-story house that looked very similar to the other houses on Founder's lane.

"That's the house my parents were killed in," Harry answered Neville's unasked question.

He led Neville to the back door and again opened it so Neville could enter first. They entered a large kitchen. Harry hurried though the door across the way in to a dining room. From there he crossed that room and entered the foyer. Quickly Harry opened the front door and stepped out on the front steps.

"That's where my dad died trying to stop Tom long enough for my mum to get away," he said point out at the front lawn.

"Harry, why are you showing me this," Neville's voice quivered.

"Follow me," was all he said, and he reentered the house and began to climb the stairs that led from the foyer to the upstairs. Once at the top Harry took a right and headed down the Hall. He opened the door at the end of the hall and once again let Neville enter first.

They had come to Harry's childhood room. It was panted blue, the window hangings had little cartoon like Quidditch players who were moving from window to window playing Quidditch.

"There's where my mum died to save me, and that bed's where I was when he tried to kill me," he said while pointing to indicate where he was talking about.

Harry turned to look Neville straight in the eye, "No one can tell you they know how you felt. No one can tell you how to stop the pain. All I can tell you is that when you're ready, I would like your help getting the bastard who is responsible for the loss of both our parents and the other people that have been taken from us," he stated.

"When you're ready to return to the manor, we will get you settled into your room," he finished leaving Neville alone with his grief.


	9. Hem, Hem no more

A/N I know there are grammar errors I will be fixing them as soon as my beta gets them done. I know I don't like to wait to long for updates so I will be posting chapters that are really second drafts not final drafts. If you want you can see final drafts at MNFF, but I only have two chapters posted there.

**9. Hem, Hem no more**

Neville slept very little his first night at Potter Manor. He could not believe that less that twenty-four hours ago he was looking forward to being with his friends. Now he would give anything to be with his Gran.

Neville sat up quickly as the door to his room opened. "Who's there?" he asked.

"It is Dobby, Master Neville," said the house elf Neville had met last night.

"Dobby is bringing Master Neville some breakfast. Master Harry said you would be up early and that Dobby should wait for you to wake then bring you food. Master Harry also said Dobby is to make sure Master Neville eats something, even if it is but one peace of toast.

"I'm not hungry," Neville said.

"Mater Harry is saying you would say that, and Master Harry says if Neville was to be joining the Order then Master Neville must eat," he said this as he sat out the tray of food on the occasional table in the room.

As Neville did not really feel up to arguing that he was not hungry, he sat down taking a piece of toast. Before he knew it he had put away three eggs, two slices of toast, and four pieces of bacon.

"Master Harry wishes you to join the meeting now," Dobby said as he started to clean up the meal.

"Meeting, but it is not even six yet?" he replied questioningly.

"Yes Master Harry says the Order is very busy today and needed to get an early start," he said now done cleaning. "Can Dobby get Master anything else," he added.

"No thank you Dobby. Where is the meeting at?" he asked as he stood and starched.

"In the kitchen, Dobby can show you if you would wish," looking eager the help Neville.

"No thanks," he responded.

hr 

As Neville walked into the kitchen everyone looked up at him, Harry motioned for him to set down, and then asked Lupin to continue.

"I just don't see the point in making such an offer to Malfoy, and I don't know if we can trust the Ministry in this matter," Lupin finished.

Harry laughed, "I think those were almost the precise words I used when Hermione first purposed the idea. As she pointed out, without Snape giving us information on the Death Eaters we have know idea what he is up to."

"I don't think he will give up any truthful information," said Remus trying to reemphasize his point.

"To be honest, I agree, but I don't think its Lucius we need to talk. If we can get Narcissa," Harry paused to let it sink in then continued. "She has more current information, and may help us find Death Eaters."

Harry turned back to Lupin, "If the only objection you have is to say that it won't work then I say that we should try, or else it will fail for sure." He and Lupin discussed this very topic last night and the only reason they were covering it again was to provide the rest of the Order a chance to give his or her opinion, or find a true flaw with the plan.

The feedback Harry got from Lupin and Hermione had done a great deal to help Harry gain confidence in himself and the plans they had made. It was not Lupin or Hermione who brought up an objection.

"You should know that the Minister is not very happy, he does not like to fact that he is not in complete control," said Mr. Weasley.

"We are hoping to address that today, Harry and I plan to talk with him before we talk to Malfoy," said Kingsley.

"Really, and what do you hope talking to him might do? As soon as we do he will have Umbridge and Fudge doing what ever they can to convert him to their way of thinking," said Mr. Weasley in a tone of disgust.

Harry and many of the others were taken aback at his tone; they had never heard Arthur refer to someone like that.

"Sorry about that," he said to the surprised faces staring at him. Since Mr. Weasley found out about the Dementors Umbridge had sent after Harry, and then that she was going to use an unforgivable curse on him, his disdain for her had grown.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Weasley," laughed Harry. He was having a hard time calling Arthur dad. "I don't know if we can do anything about the Ministers counsel."

A short time later the meeting ended. Taking Neville and Hermione aside Harry told him that she would be getting him caught up on everything that was happening. Harry noticed that he seemed hurt that Harry was not the one to do this.

"I would have preferred to explain it all to you myself, but I would not be able to do it today. We will need everyone working together," Harry reassured him.

hr 

Once again Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves standing in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. This time the Minister expected their arrival, He and five others stood near the lifts that would take them to their destination. With him was Fudge, Umbridge, Kingsley, two witches who were unknown to the trio, and Percy Weasley.

Harry's stomach was doing some amazing flips and twists as he approached the group. The Minister was the first to speak, "Hello, Mr. Potter, before we proceed any farther I demand that you tell me everything you know."

Harry gave this some thought before he answered, "Well, I guess we wasted our time coming here today."

Turning to leave he almost smiled when the Minister exploded, "You arrogant little prat. Who the hell do you think you are, dictating terms to me? I am the Minister of Magic, I deserve your respect."

"Respect? You really think I owe you anything? I have shown your office all the respect it deserves, but as far the respect you deserve I don't own you a damn thing. Since you took the office you have done little more than the ignorant administration before you. That comes with little surprise as you have kept them on as your top advisers. Fudge is too full of his own ego to remove his head form his arse, and that cow is little better then a Death Eater," Harry was very calm as he pointed at Umbridge.

"I will have you know that Dolores Umbridge is a respected member of the Wizarding community," the Minister interjected on her behalf.

Just has she and Harry had talked about it was Hermione's turn to speak, "She would not be very respected if the Wizarding community found out that she sent Dementors to kill an unsuspecting underage Wizard and a Muggle! Then later intended to you the Cruciatus Curse on that same Wizard!"

With a sickeningly sweet smile Umbridge turn her attentions to Hermione, "I think you will find that even if I did these things you accuse me of you could not prove it."

Her smile faded quickly as Harry reentered the conversation, "Maybe she can't, but I can." Taking the pensive out of his robs along with several small bottles that were filled with a swirling silvery-white substance.

"Memories can be changed," blurted Umbridge, with a look of panic.

"Yes they can, but with a Pensieve those changes are very easy to spot," Hermione said as she flashed her the smile that she gave Ron when he was being particularly thick.

Setting the Pensieve down Harry poured the first bottle in to it and with a tap the scene from almost two years ago played out in front of them. It was like sitting in the stands at a Quidditch match and watching every thing going on below. He did the same thing with the next bottle, and then the next until the memories of himself, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all had shown the same thing from slightly different angles.

Fudge and Umbridge were the only ones who were not shocked at what they saw. The Minister turned to the two unknown witches and ordered them to arrest Umbridge; then he turned on Fudge. "Did you know about this?"

Looking like someone had just popped him, Fudge took a moment to answer, "Not until after Dolores returned from Hogwarts last year."

"I will have your resignation on my desk within the hour," and with that he ordered Umbridge to be sent to Azkaban were she would await a trial.

"I'm sorry, Minister, I had no idea that Dolores…" Percy started, but could not finish, as he was interrupted by Ron's fist. With a cry of pain and a great splash Percy was found in the atriums fountain.

"Are you really so damn thick that you can only think about saving your job?" Ron screamed at him.

Looking very stunned Percy did not answer. Harry stepped between the two brothers to prevent Ron from attacking him again. "Percy, of all the things you have done wrong in the past two years, none of it compares to what you have done to your mother. It is killing her that you won't talk to her. Even though you have been the worlds biggest prat all you would have to do walk up to her and give her a hug and she would forgive you for everything. I think in time she might be able to convince the rest of the family to do the same," Harry looked upon him with pity.

Turning to the Minister once again Harry said, "Shall we see to Malfoy?"


	10. The Malforys

**10. The Malfoys**

As the door to the lift opened and the friendly voice announced that they had arrived at the ninth floor, Harry saw the plain black door at the end of the windowless hallway. He thought that he would be upset by seeing that door, but he had worried about it so much over the past week that he was numb at the sight of it.

Stepping out first, the Minister quickly moved toward the door, followed by Percy, Kingsley, and Harry bringing up the rear. Ron and Hermione had headed off to see Ron's dad. They would be meeting up with Harry back at home. Turning to the left, just before the door, they descended the flight of stairs that lead to the courtrooms. Harry did not even notice the courtroom, in which he was tried, as he passed it. All he knew was that he needed to be focused, if he let his emotions slip once there was no way this was going to work.

At the end of the hall, two guards were waiting in front of a small metal door. "Adamantine," offered Kingsley indicating the door. Harry remembered Hermione droning on about the metal during the last study lesson they had. It was supposedly indestructible. The only way thought to destroy it was to hit it with Thor's Hammer. Hermione had spent the better part of an hour describing Thor's Hammer. Remembering what he was here to do, Harry quickly refocused on the task at hand as he heard the lock on the door click.

In the small room sat Lucius Malfoy, in front of him was a small table with a chair on the opposite side of him. He did not look well at all, Harry was sure he had been beaten at the very least. Lucius looked up and saw the reason he now sat in this room, that stupid little arrogant boy that had cost him everything. If it were not for that little bastard he would now be with the Dark Lord, as his right hand, and enjoying all the glory that came with it.

Sitting down across from Lucius, Harry was using every last thing he had ever learned in Occlumency lessons, wishing he had learned more. Even after Lucius spat in his face Harry betrayed nothing. Wiping the spit from his face Harry spoke, "I would like to talk to Lucius alone please?"

"I can't allow that, Kingsley will have to stay," the Ministers stated.

"Fair enough," he replied.

Kingsley stepped into the room, and moving into the corner to lean against the wall. Harry turned to Kingsley asking, "Any chance we could get some pumpkin juice and some sandwiches?"

With a wave of his wand Kingsley provided Harry's request. Lucius was looking at Harry with utter hatred, but Harry knew from the way he was looking at the plate that it had been a while since he'd had anything proper to eat. Taking a sandwich and pouring a glass of juice, Harry then pushed the plate close enough to Lucius that he could reach it despite the chains that bound his wrists.

Lucius tore into the food as Harry poured him a glass and set it with in reach. He looked from the glass to Harry with a look of suspicion on his face. Harry took a big drink from his glass then refilling it was all Lucius needed to know that the juice was not spiked with something he might not want to drink. Taking the offered glass, he drank heavily and slammed it down he returned to he sandwiches. Once again Harry filled the glass.

Minutes passed and no one spoke, it was like a battle of wills, and the first one to speak lost. Harry had been coached well by Kingsley, Tonks, and Lupin. He knew he could not address Lucius first, or he would find it very hard to get Lucius to offer up any information. Harry had argued that Kingsley should be the one to interrogate him, but it was Moody who had said that Harry should do it. He had argued that Lucius' hatred of Harry could be used against him.

Never taking his eyes off the man before him, Harry was finding it hard not to shout at Malfoy. Harry's hatred was just as strong as Lucius. In the end it was Harry who won the battle of wills with Lucius saying, "I assume that you did not come here to make sure I had a proper lunch."

After a pause Harry replied, "I am here with an offer."

The room filled with silence once again. "Stop playing childish games," Lucius voice rose with anger.

"I am here to offer you a safe place to live out your life with you wife. The offer also means the Ministry and the Order will do everything to protect your son," as Harry was finishing he stood up and turned to leave. Reaching for the door he added, "You know what we ask in exchange, so think about it. If your fear of Voldemort is the only thing keeping you from helping your family then you should know, the Ministry and the Order have done everything in its power to make it look like you are already working with us."

With that Harry and Kingsley left Lucius to think it over. As the door locked behind them Harry turned to Kingsley and asked, "so, do you think he will buy it?" with a note of skepticism in his voice.

"Only time will tell, but for now we need to see if we can get Narcissa to talk," replied Kingsley.

hr 

Moving back down the hall they were met by Percy, "The Minister wanted an update on how things went with Lucius," he said simply. His face betrayed his tone, as he was looking worried.

"There is little to report, but it went as well as expected," answered Harry.

"Very well, um, Harry," he paused before starting again. "Would you join me for lunch after you're done here?"

Harry was taken aback. He was sure Percy wanted to talk about his family. "I guess that would be all right," he answered feeling very awkward.

Kingsley made to open the door next to him. On it was a plaque reading Wizengamot Deliberation Room.

The Deliberation Room was filled with a large conference table surrounded by over stuffed chairs. At the far end of the room stood a very sick looking Narcissa Malfoy. The past year had not been kind to her at all. She looked as though she had aged ten years.

Looking up she saw Harry and shot him a look of utter disgust. "What the hell is going on here? And why are you here?" she spat.

"I am here to make you an offer," Harry's tone was cold. "How would you like the chance to protect yourself, husband, and child?"

Harry sat down to detail what he was offering. "If you tell us everything you know about Riddle and his Death Eaters, I will provide a new home for you and your family. This home will be protected by every enchantment the Order and the Ministry can offer, and this would include the Fidelius Charm. I also promise that one of the first things we would do is try and get Draco away from the Death Eaters."

He paused before continuing as everything hung on what he said next. If she knew that he was lying this would not work. "I know that your son's life has not been good since he failed to kill Dumbledore."

Putting up a stoic front, Narcissa tried to hide her feelings for her son and what had become of his life, but even without Harry's limited knowledge with Legilimency, her eyes betrayed her. With his stomach strangling his heart Harry pressed on, "Lucius has agreed to give information in order to protect you."

There it is, the lie that was needed to push Narcissa into talking. The Order knew that even if Lucius was to provide information it would be old and most likely not true anymore. Narcissa's knowledge of what Riddle was up to was far more current.

"You're lying," Narcissa spat. "Lucius would never betray the Dark Lord."

"Not even to save his wife?" Harry paused, "Or his son?" his eyes never leaving Narcissa's. "You're right to think that he would not talk to us, that was until we told him what had become of his beloved family. He knows better then anybody the wrath of Tom Riddle, with the exception of your son of course," added Harry hoping to push her farther.

The battle within Narcissa was obvious to Harry, but unsure what to do next he just sat there and waited. After waiting what seemed like an eternity Narcissa looked up, "I will not tell you a thing until I am sure my son is safe."

With a snort Harry stood. "Done, just as soon as you tell me were we can find him," Harry's tone betrayed his disgust for Narcissa.

Yet again Narcissa made him wait before she answered, "Very well, I will give you no more than you need to find Draco."

hr 

An hour later Harry and Kingsley stepped out of the Wizengamot Deliberation Room. Percy quickly began pelting the pair with questions about the interrogation. Kingsley was able to calm him, and informed him that they need to talk with the Minister. Once the Minister was brought up to speed, Harry took his leave and allowed the Ministry to handle retrieving Draco. He, along with the rest of the Order, did not trust the Ministry to do the job right, but the Order did not have the manpower to pull off the raid.

Deep in thought about the day's events, Harry was startled when Percy greeted him as the elevator lifts opened on the Atrium. "If you don't mind, I had hoped you were still willing to have lunch with me?"

If Percy had not looked so utterly pathetic Harry would have said no, but he knew how happy Mrs. Weasley would be to see her estranged son. "Ok," he answered.

br 

B Chapter 11 will be titled: Lunch, Dinner, and a Wedding Proposal?


	11. Lunch, an Letter, and a Wedding Proposal

11. Lunch, a Letter, and a Wedding Proposal?

Harry and Percy sat in a small cafe just around the corner from the Ministry. Percy seemed very agitated and kept looking around the room. Harry, on the other hand, was calm and collected. Of the twelve people in the room, four were Order members, himself, Tonks, Lupin, and Brian Rexford. Rexford was a former Auror from Australia, who Mad Eye trusted. Rexford was a great find because none of the Death Eaters knew who he was. Mad Eye was also prowling around somewhere under his invisibility cloak, and, if that was not enough, all the people in the cafe that day had a small device that would call every member of the Order. With in a few seconds the Order would quickly fill the place, wands drawn, ready to fight.

After looking at the menu Harry realized just how hungry he was, breakfast had been a long time ago and he had not eaten all that much. Harry quickly ordered, and Percy just had a cup of tea.

"So, you wanted to speak to me?" Harry's tone was very business like.

"Yes, well… well, I wanted to talk to you about. Well, talk about my family," said Percy looking very apprehensive. After a quiet pause, Percy was about to continue, but waited as the waitress brought their order. Starting again, Percy seemed to have gained his confidence, "Well, Harry, as you know, my parents and I have had a little disagreement. And, well, I would like to settle our differences."

Even Percy did not miss the sarcasm in Harry's laugh, "You really don't get it, do you? Harry asked incredulously. With a shake of his head he continued, "Your mum and dad would take you back and all you have to do is say hello and give them a hug."

Harry could see Percy's pride fighting his feelings. He had never really felt sorry for Percy until now. How could he not see what a great family he had? Harry would have done anything to have a family like Percy's. As he thought on it Harry realized that he had that family now.

"Percy, I know that your mum and dad's greatest wish is for you to come home. It's the rest of the family you need to worry about. You insulted them by hurting your parents, but no matter what they say or do, you should grant your mother's wish," finishing Harry began to eat, and left Percy to think about what was said.

As Harry finished his food, Percy stood and began to pay for his tea. Harry put out his hand to stop him, "Don't worry I'll get this, you just think about making your mother's wish come true."

Percy was about to object, but said nothing as Harry put a Galleon on the table to cover the cost and leave a sizeable tip.

hr 

After returning to Godric's Hollow, Harry let Kingsley inform everyone of what had happened at the Ministry, as he wandered out to grounds in thought. He really wanted to talk to someone about the lunch with Percy, but he didn't want that someone to be a Weasley. With Harry being the only non-Weasley around there was no one to talk to. Hermione and Ron were visiting her parents, Neville was at his uncle's making plans to lay his gran to rest, and Lupin was out trying to find Mundungdus. As he walked on his thoughts drifted to Sirius, then to Dumbledore, and that led to Hogwarts. He started to wonder if not returning was a good idea.

Losing track of where he was and what the time was, Harry's trip around the grounds was filled worries and second-guessing. One thought that kept recurring to him, I 'Would Dumbledore agree with the way he was handling things?' /I It was the question that Harry was sure that he would never know that answer to. He was drawn from his reverie by movement in the distance.

A few seconds later Harry spotted what had made the movement; it was Ginny flying around the pitch. It was not until he got closer that Harry realised that she was on his Firebolt. Laughing to himself, Harry remembered Hermione telling Fred and George how Ginny had become such a great flyer.

"I guess she has not stopped borrowing others' brooms," said Harry smiling to himself forgetting his melancholy mood. Making his way to the pitch, Harry had a great idea.

"Oy, thief, get down here," he shouted up at young woman on his broom.

Ginny quickly landed. "You don't mind that borrowed your broom?" she said, but before he could answer she leaned in and gave him a kiss. She pulled away with a smile and a bat of her eyelashes.

With a shake of his head, Harry took his broom away and sat it on a bench on the edge of the pitch. "Hold on tight to my arm," he said with an evil smile dancing on his face. With a crack they were gone.

hr 

With a crack Harry and Ginny were standing outside of the Leaky Cauldron. "What are we doing here?" she asked.

With a grin Harry gave his answer, "Keeping others' brooms safe from you." Taking her hand they entered the Leaky Cauldron. After greeting Tom, the establishment's owner, Harry led the way out to Diagon Alley.

"Where are we going?" Ginny demanded.

"Keep your shirt on," he replied

"Are you sure you want me to keep it on? I could take it off," her tone suggesting something lewd and lascivious, making Harry's face match her hair.

Heading up the alley, he led her straight into Quality Quidditch Supplies. Quickly entering, Harry approached the counter, and waited for someone to help them. To Harry's surprise it was Oliver Wood who stepped out of the back and asked if he could help them.

"Well, hello, Harry, how have you been?" Wood asked with a friendly smile.

"I'm doing well, and how have you been? Last I had heard you were playing with Puddlemere United." Harry returned the greeting.

"I'm still with Puddlemere, I'm first back up this year," his pride was obvious as Wood spoke. "I just work here in the off season."

"Well, that's great. Wood. I wish I could chat more, but we are in a spot of a hurry. I need a new broom, a Flame Strike if you have one, or a Firebolt will do," Harry inquired.

"Harry James Potter, you're not spending that kind of money to get me a new broom," shot Ginny.

"Who said it was for you?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Well then who's it for?" she asked sarcastically.

"It's to keep you from stealing everyone else's brooms," Harry matched her sarcasm. "And it hardly matters, I'm buying the broom. If you decided not to use it that's your choice, but you know it would kill Ron to see a brand new Flame Strike just sitting there."

Ginny perked up at hearing Ron's name. "So I would have the latest and greatest broom and Ron would have his lowly Clean Sweep. I guess a new broom would be okay. After all, it would do me good to hold it over him like he held his broom over me," it was the glee in Ginny's voice made Harry reconsider.

"I hate to disappoint, but the Flame Strike has a long waiting list. You will not be able to get one until after Boxing Day," Wood stated simply then adding, "We have the new Firebolts, but we have last year's model at half the price and they're just as good."

"Really? I'll take three," Harry said drawing an inquisitive look from Ginny.

As he was wrapping the brooms Wood explained that the Firebolt hadn't changed much since the model year of Harry's broom. The only real change was the look.

hr 

After enjoying a drink at the Leaky Cauldron, during which Ginny had convinced Harry not to give Ron and Hermione's new brooms to them until the next day so she might hold it over him for a little while, they returned home. Where Harry quickly put the brooms for his two best friends in his room and retrieved his own.

The couple spent the day enjoying the grounds on their brooms. They even found a great way to enjoy the pond on brooms. By casting an Impervius Charm on the broom and holding tight just above the tail you could use a broom under water. It was like holding on to a torpedo shooting though the water.

Harry and Ginny crashed under a huge oak tree that provided a beautiful view of the pond. Both were tired from all the flying they had done. They lay under the tree as the day began to grow long. Holding each other, they watched the sun set over the pond. They may have spent the whole night under the tree if Mrs. Weasley's Patronus had not come waddling up to them with a message that dinner was ready.

"What was that?" Harry asked unable to identify the Patronus.

"Koala bear. Mum's had a thing for them since she was a kid," Ginny answered.

HR 

After changing quickly Harry and Ginny headed to the dining room where the rest of the family waited. Once the pair found their seats, Mr. Weasley started off by sharing something interesting that had happed to him that day. It was one of Mrs. Weasley's new rules that everyone had to sit down at dinner and share something about the day they had. Ginny followed her father's rant on a Muggle invention called a mobile phone.

As Ginny spoke she smiled at Ron the whole time, and her grin grew as the jealously brewed on his face. "Harry and I went to Diagon Alley where he got me a brand new Firebolt."

After Ginny, it was Harry's turn, and he shared how they had charmed the brooms to fly under water. It went on like this through the family, until only Hermione, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley were left to share. Hermione sat her glass down on the table before she started to share her day, but was interrupted by a high-pitched scream from Molly. Mr. Weasley, who was half asleep, fell out of his chair with fright. The Ministry had been working everybody very hard of late.

"Oh Merlin's beard, he did it. Well, I knew it would happen, but I never expected… Well not this soon anyhow," Molly beamed at Ron, who looked utterly perplexed.

Getting up from the her seat Molly pulled Ron and Hermione from their chairs, wrapping them in a hug so tight their eyes looked as if they may explode. No one in the room had any idea what was going on.

Through a downpour of tears she started to ramble on, "My baby boy is getting married. Oh, such wonderful news in this dark time."

Ron's face skipped pink and went straight to apple red. Hermione simply looked confused. It was Ginny who first understood what had happened. "Mum, it's on her right hand, not her left."

"What's that, Ginny dear?" Molly asked releasing the pair so they might breathe again.

"Ron didn't ask Hermione to marry him. The ring, although beautiful, is on the wrong finger," Ginny clarified.

"Oh my," Molly exclaimed. "I'm so sorry dears."

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley, I mean, Mum. My mother gave me the ring today; it was her mum's engagement ring. She thought I might like to have it. Besides I'm not ready to get married, we're not even finished with school," explained Hermione with a look of amusement.

Ron's face, if anything, got redder as he stood there with his hands fidgeting in his pockets. The rest of the dinner passed merrily as everyone enjoyed a healthy laugh. The exception was Ron, who barely touched his food, and did not say a word during dinner.

HR 

Once pudding was over Harry went to his room intending to take a bath, because during dinner he realized he had sand in places he didn't know he had. To his surprise, he was greeted by Hedwig, who had a letter for him. Taking the letter from her and opening it, he read.

_ I Dear Harry,_

_I am writing to inform you that Vernon passed away last week of a heart attack. I did not write before because I was sure you would not care to attend the funeral. I am only writing to you now because you said if we ever needed help to write. It may come as a shock to find out that we are about to lose the house. I did not know it, but your uncle's company went out of business and none of the bills have been paid in months. I doubt that you're willing to help after the way we treated you, but I just don't know what to do._

_Aunt Petunia /I _

Yea, I didn't think it was much of a leap for him to die that way. As for the money I know of at least two families that ended up broke after something like that happening. Harry is a man of his word he did say he would help. I am glad you like the chapter. Thank you for reviewing.


	12. Chapter 12 Number 4 Once More

Chapter 12 Number 4 Once More

Harry reread the letter unsure what to think. It wasn't until Hedwig hooted that he came out of his contemplations. "Dobby," Harry spoke only in a whisper, but it was only a matter of seconds and the house elf appeared with a crack.

"Master Harry called for Dobby, sir?" he squeaked, his many knitted hats nearly toppling over. If Harry had paid any attention to Dobby he would have noticed that he was a little drunk.

"Yes, Dobby, I need you to ask Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to meet me in my study," and then added almost as an after thought, "Neville too." It seemed odd to Harry that he had not thought to include Neville right away, but as he thought about it he realized that Neville had not been really a member of the group until recently. He would have to do something about that.

There was a knock at the door before Ron stepped in to the room "Hey, Harry, what did you…" the rest of his question was left unasked as Ron's eyes spotted the two brooms that were wrapped and sitting on Harry's bed.

"Oh damn, Ginny is going to kill me." Harry exclaimed. "Well, Ron, you weren't to know about it until tomorrow but I got such a great deal on the brooms I got three, but Ginny didn't want you to know until tomorrow. It seems she wanted to hold it over you for just a little while."

"Really, you got me a Firebolt?" Ron's excitement quickly faded into on of almost shame.

"Yes, Ron, I bought you a Firebolt, but I also got one for Hermione. You can't say anything yet because I was stupid and forgot to get Neville one too," Harry's tone clearly told Ron that he was not going to let him get upset that someone bought him something he could not afford.

"Forgot to get me what?" Neville asked from the door. At the sound of the newest guest Harry hung his head and mumbled something that neither of the other boys caught.

"I forgot to get you a broom along with everyone else," Harry said regretfully.

"Don't worry about that, Harry, I don't need a broom," Neville offered.

"That's not to point, Neville; I meant to get one for all four of you. They may very well help us with what we need to do. I will order one after we finish up tonight, and no, Ron, you can't open your broom now," Harry smiled at the over eager look on his friends face.

They found the girls waiting in the study for the boys. Harry handed the letter from his aunt to Hermione to read and she passed it on. They all sat there thoughtfully until Ron had finished.

"So what does everyone think?" Harry asked.

"Well I can't say that I wished your uncle dead but I don't feel one bit sorry for the git," Ginny's contempt dripped with every word.

Harry laughed, "that's not what I meant, Gin, I was wondering what you all thought I should do."

"Do! What the hell do you mean? Those prats aren't worth helping," her contempt was replaced by anger.

Ron was the one who spoke next, seeing his sister was building up a head of steam he decided to change the topic a little, "Do you think it might be a trap? Like when the Death Eaters attacked at Neville's?" His thought deflated Ginny's anger quickly and made Neville sit up straighter.

"I had thought that, as the only way my aunt would ask for my help is if she had absolutely no where else to go, and even then I'm unsure if she would ask. This letter has me worried, but the problem is that Hedwig brought it, and she would not have retrieved the letter from my aunt's unless my aunt wrote it," offered Harry and added for Ginny's sake, "I don't care how they treated me in the past, I will show them the kindness they never did."

Ginny calmed greatly, but her friends know it would not take much to ignite her temper once again. An hour later Ron, Hermione, and Neville left after concluding that, trap or not, they would take every available precaution. The first step they would take would be to inform the rest of the order.

Ginny watched Harry as he stared at nothing while his mind was too busy to notice anything that was happening around him. It was Ginny's voice that brought Harry out of his contemplations.

"Chocolate cake and cold milk," she smiled holding out a tray with two pieces of cake and two glasses of milk. He took the tray so Ginny could sit down next to him.

"This looks…" Harry stopped speaking once he saw tears running down Ginny's face. Stunned and unsure what to do he pulled her close to hold her. They remained in silence for a long time. The whole time Harry didn't move despite how uncomfortable he had become, as both his legs fell asleep, his arm cramped up, and his neck developed a painful crick.

Ginny finally moved, she turned to face Harry, "Sorry," she whispered.

"Shhh, you have nothing to be sorry for," Harry said offering a kind smile.

Ginny returned the smile by sliding up so she could give him a kiss. One kiss turned in to two- and then to three. With every kiss the intensity between the pair climbed, their hands exploring each other. Ginny hand found the front of Harry's pants sending a jolt from Harry's groin up his spine. To Ginny's surprise Harry pulled away.

"Did I hurt you?" Ginny asked confusedly.

"No, you didn't," Harry answered breathlessly as he removed himself from under Ginny.

"What's wrong," she asked getting worried.

"We… We can't… I mean… I can't, not now. I want to… and I want it to be with you, but… Well," his voice quivered with panic as he began to understand what he was saying.

His panic was quickly replaced with confusion as Ginny began to giggle.

"Why are you laughing at me?" he asked, a little angry at Ginny's laughter.

"Sorry… I," her explanation was interrupted with more laughter, "Did you think we were about to have sex? Oh, Harry, you're so sweet! Thick, but sweet. I won't have sex until I'm married, but that does not mean we can't have a little fun," she finished with a wink.

Harry looked even more confused, "I… Well I was not thinking about sex. I gave your mum my word that I would follow her rules, and I know that what we were doing was breaking mum's rules."

With a snort Ginny asked, "Since when do you put stock in rules?"

"Since the day Dumbledore died," the sadness in his voice broke Ginny's heart. "I came to realize that I had to hold myself to a higher standard. I know Dumbledore wasn't perfect, but he always did what he felt was right. He set a high standard that I feel I must try to reach. That means not only following the rules, but following the intent of the rules," tears streaked down his face.

It was Ginny's turn to pull Harry close in a hug, "Oh, Harry, you're so sweet, thick, but sweet."

hr

Mr. Weasley walked in to the kitchen to find Harry and Molly sitting at the table sipping tea and chatting. This had become a commonplace of late owing to the fact that neither Harry nor Molly slept much and were always the first to awake. The conversation ended as the pair greeted Arthur, and Mrs. Weasley got up to fix her husband a cup of tea. After Arthur had his first cup Harry handed him the letter from his aunt. Arthur read it twice before turning to Harry and asking, "Do you think this letter is real?"

"Yes sir, I do think it's real," Harry addressed Arthur. He had never gotten comfortable calling him dad or Arthur so he still used sir or Mr. Weasley.

"Do you have a plan?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe, but I wanted advice from the Order," answered Harry.

hr

The plan was simple: Arabella Fig would stop by Harry's aunt's to give her condolences, and take an assessment of things. Once she had given the all clear the Order would descend on Number 4 Privet Drive.

Around five o'clock that evening Mrs. Figg's house was filled with members of the Order, who were waiting to go ahead. When word finally arrived, Harry's aunt's house would be caught in a deluge of witches and wizards, two in each room and the rest setting a perimeter around the house.

After what seemed like days to the members of the Order, Mrs. Figg returned. "Well I'd say they are not doing well, but I saw nothing too fishy," she reported.

Harry nodded to the assembled group and with a massive flourish of cloaks they disappeared with a loud pop. They all reappeared in their appointed positions in and around the house. Every one of them immediately began casting spells, some blasted wardrobe doors ensuring that no one could be hiding in them, others casting defensive spells insuring that no unfriendly eyes or wands could penetrate the house.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were all assigned to the kitchen, and were the ones who got he see Petunia jump so high that Ron would later claim she really did hit her head on the ceiling and not even Hermione could say she saw anything different. Neville was the only one of the four that had an immediate job to do, and that was to stun Petunia. He almost missed because of her jumping, and for Petunia's sake she would have been better off if he had- as she fell she smacked her head hard against the counter.

A few seconds later Lupin, Moody, and Kingsley entered the room. Both Lupin and Kingsley were supporting an unconscious Dudley.

"We should get them packed and ready to go," Lupin offered.

"Hermione and Ron will pack up my aunt's things, and Neville and I will get Dudley's things," said Harry

"While you're doing that we'll look around see if we can find anything," Moody growled.

Everyone quickly went about their business, and as Harry and Neville finished packing it was a tap on Harry's arm that broke him from the thoughts of his past life in this house. Neville was pointing to one of the suitcases they had been packing. At first Harry did not see anything, then he saw the reason Neville was pointing. With a flick of his wand the suitcase closed, then a second flick, and a third flick the case began to hover.

Neville gave Harry a very puzzled look, but Harry's head shake told Neville he would not get an answer just then. That was good enough for Neville; he trusted Harry and would follow him to hell and back.

They returned to the kitchen, once there Harry turned to Kingsley with a smile and said, "I need to you go and tell the Minister that I must speak with him right away, and you should tell him that it does not seem to be a trap, so we won't be arresting any Death Eaters today."

Neville was the only one to catch on right away to what Harry was saying, but soon everyone had at least a vague idea what was going on. Kingsley was soon gone.

"I trust that you all can handle things without Neville and me?" Harry asked the room.

Everyone nodded except Ron, who looked as though Harry choosing Neville over him had slighted him, but seemed to be appeased when Harry added, "I expect you and Hermione will make sure that the original mission is accomplished."

With a crack Harry and Neville were gone.


	13. A Rat, Caught at Last

**13. A Rat, Caught at Last**

Neither Harry nor Neville expected the reception they received at the Ministry. Arriving in the atrium, the pair found themselves surrounded by twenty Ministry Officials each with their wand drawn on them. Harry quickly recovered from the shock and turned to where the Minister stood.

"Minister, I think I have someone you may want to talk to," Harry said, finding the whole situation amusing.

As one, all twenty wands moved to point at Neville. Looking very scared, Neville dropped his wand and raised his hands. At the sight of this, Harry could not contain his laughter. After several seconds of everyone starring at Harry with confused looks, he was able to get control of himself.

"Sorry, it's really not funny," Harry apologized with a snort. At that moment Neville saw the truth behind Harry's eyes, despite his laughter Neville could see tremendous pain.

"In this suitcase you will find the unregistered Animagus, Peter Pettigrew. He murdered Cedric Diggory, along with several Muggles seventeen years ago, and his greatest crime was betraying his friends to Tom Riddle," after saying this Harry tossed the suitcase at the Minister's feet.

Wands began to sag, but no one made to move. "I expect an unmodified memory of every word he utters. In return, no one will contest who brought in a Death Eater in Tom's inner circle. Let's go home, Neville," Harry finished just before disappearing.

hr 

As Harry and Neville entered the manor the questions started to fly, but were quickly silenced by Lupin's shout for quiet. Harry turned to Neville, "Would you explain, I need a moment."

"Sure, Harry," his tone betrayed his confidence.

Everyone was stunned as Harry pushed his way past them, leaving the room. Ginny soon followed, not really caring what Neville had to say. As she turned the corner, she saw Harry leave the manor through the two double doors that Harry had told everyone were off limits. She spent several minutes staring at the doors, unsure if she should follow. Finally she decided to follow, and she tried to open the door but they wouldn't budge.

"_Alohomora_," she said, but the doors would not open. In frustration she kicked the door hard, but all she managed to do was break her smallest two toes. "Damn you, Harry, why do you have to be the selfish loner," Ginny said, her voice filled with anger, and pain. She turned to find someone who could fix her toes.

With every step her foot throbbed and her anger grew. "Whole lot of them think I'm too young. Well I'm not, from all the stories I hear around here they all have gotten in to more danger then I have," her voice raising with every word, "and most of them were younger then I am now. Why does everyone think I should stay behind? So I don't get hurt? Bunch of tossers, the bloody lot of them."

"The lot of who?" Hermione asked, interrupting Ginny's rant.

"What?" Ginny responded- she hadn't really heard what she had said.

"I asked the lot of who?" Hermione returned.

"Oh that, don't worry about it. I just… Well it's Harry he sulked off on his own again. I hate when he does that, he keeps so much bottled up and makes things harder for him then they need to be," Ginny said as her anger returned once again.

"He might not be sulking, Ginny. Neville just told us what happened at his aunt's house and where they went afterwards," she paused so Ginny's anger could lessen enough so she could understand what Hermione was about to tell her, "They caught Wormtail and took him to the Ministry."

Ginny looked stunned at what she had been told, and after she thought things through she punched the wall beside her. Pulling back in pain she was sure she had broken her pinky finger. Despite having an impressive anger, Ginny had never been prone to using violence to relive her anger, she now wished she hadn't started.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked concerned.

"He is sulking, I could tell it in his eyes. He has gotten better at Occlumency, but he has a long way to go before he can hide from me," Ginny answered.

"Well, let's get that hand looked at in case you want to treat Harry like a wall later," Hermione said with a slight smile.

"I will need my foot looked at as well, so I can catch him." She returned Hermione's smile as she hobbled on.

Hr 

Harry sprinted across the lawn to his childhood home, being driven forward by the swell of emotions that he could no longer restrain. Throwing open the door with a loud crash, he entered. To his surprise Dobby was in the kitchen cleaning.

"What are you doing in here? GET OUT," screamed Harry.

"Dobby is sorry, mast--" started Dobby, but he was cut short by Harry's renewed demand to get out. The elf's tennis-ball-green eyes filled with pain and he disappeared with a crack.

After staring blankly around the kitchen for several minutes, Harry headed in to the dinning room. A large grandfather clock sat against the wall directly to the left as Harry entered the room. On the wall right hand side of the sat a china hutch; the wall opposite the hutch was an open walkway in to the sitting room. Harry barely noticed any of this as directly ahead of him was a huge glass-paned window looking out on an over grown garden.

Quietly, he moved to the window and looking out at the garden. Sitting the cobbled stone path sat a red haired woman in a daisy-covered sundress with matching gardening gloves, singing as she weeded. Every so often she would turn to the small covered bassinet sitting next to her, checking on the sleeping baby it held.

"Lily," a man's voice called to her. Harry knew the voice belonged to his father. "It's time for dinner," James called.

"Coming, dear," Lily replied. Getting up and taking off her gloves she carefully picked up the bassinet, heading for the house.

Harry moved from the window, turning toward the sitting room. It was as though Harry was walking in a dream, the world he was seeing had long ago faded in to history. In the sitting room sat his parents, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, each laughing and joking. The only one who was not fussing over the baby sitting on the floor was Peter, who seemed uncomfortable around little Harry.

Harry stood there watching has his parents and their friends enjoying each other and the baby on the floor, who was laughing along with them. Soon enough, the laughing baby began to cry. Smiling and cooing over baby Harry, Lily announced that it was well past his bedtime. Singing as she picked him up, she headed up stairs.

Harry, without thought, followed her up the stairs. The last part of the conversation going on down stairs was James saying, "Dumbledore thinks we should go in to hiding."

Lily continued to sing as she changed Harry, and then taking him from the changing table in his room, she moved across the hall to the room she shared with his father. She moved to the bed and placed a pillow in the middle, where she put the soon to be asleep child. She kept singing as she moved to the bath just off the room where she washed her face and got changed.

Harry heard all of this but he never took his eyes off the baby before him. Lily soon returned and curled up around the pillow, still singing. It was then that Harry had been truly hit by all of the emotions he had been feeling for years. A single tear ran down his cheek. The last thing he heard was Lily whispering, "Sleep little, Harry, for tomorrow you will wake refreshed for a new day."

Harry had no idea how long he had lain on the floor in his parent's bedroom, but he felt a calm he had never known before. His heart was light and he didn't even register that his body was apart from his being. Standing up, Harry noticed that the pillow still sat in the middle of the bed, and the indent of a small child was there as well.

"Welcome home, Harry," Lily's voice called out.

Harry turned expecting that his mother would be standing there. To his surprise it was not his mother. Across the hall sitting on the rail of Harry's baby crib was a Phoenix.

"Fawkes," Harry said with excitement. He hurried into the other room, but saw that this bird did not belong to his former mentor. The bases of this Phoenix's feathers were black and faded into a fiery red at their tips.

Reaching up, Harry stroked the bird, and the Phoenix began to sing, the song reminding him of his mother singing to him as a child.

"Mum?" but he knew the answer to that question as soon as he asked. "No, not my mum, but your song and being here," he paused, "there is a connection between the two of you though. One I think Hermione and some time in the library could help explain," he laughed thinking of Ron whining about more time in the library.

"I should head back soon," Harry whispered as the contained to stroke Ignis's feathers. He did not know how he know the bird's name, it was as if he always new her name. Turning for Harry's stroking hand Ignis started to preen her tail feathers. Returning her gaze to Harry she held a feather, and offered it to Harry. He took it unsure what to do with it. Ignis then reached out and took Harry's wand from the wand holder on his belt.

Harry started to protest, until she offered the wand back to him. When he reached to take back the wand with his empty had, Ignis pulled back the offered wand. Confused, Harry was unsure what to do, then she offered the wand again, but this time she leaned close to the hand that held the feather.

Understanding, Harry took his wand with the hand that held the Phoenix father. He shouted in surprise as the feather and his wand burst in to flame. Instinctively, he dropped it.


	14. One Wand, Two Feathers

14. One Wand Two Feathers.

Harry just stood there, watching his wand burn. He reached towards the wand holder on his belt, but then it struck him that his wand was not there. Panic set in, looking around for something, anything that would save his wand. He found nothing of use, his eyes settled on Ignis.

"What did you do? That was my wand!"

Then something horrible occurred to Harry- Ollivander had closed his shop. Where was he going to get a new wand? The fire died almost as fast as it had started, leaving a pile of ash. Dropping to his knees, Harry looked on in despair. In a flash of anger, he swatted at the pile of dust, and to his surprise he hit something solid, sending it across the room.

What he hit was his wand.

He crossed the room quickly to retrieve it. As he picked it up, Harry noticed subtle changes. The wood looked the same, but it was just a bit thicker, a tad longer, and a smidge heavier. The changes were so small, only someone who had been using the wand for years would have noticed the difference. There was one thing Harry noticed, though, that was considerably different. The wand seemed stronger then it used to be. Smiling, Harry knew he had been given a great gift.

"Shell we see if our family would like to join us for a house warming tonight?" Harry asked Ignis, not turning to look at the bird, and then added, "Old friend."

hr 

"Where the hell is he? He has been gone for over ten hours!" Ginny stormed.

Both Fred and George had been given the task of keeping her calm while Harry was gone. Up to this point it had not been going well. They settled on damage prevention- to the objects in her path, to her self, and last but not least, the prevention of damage to themselves.

"Reckon if mum's temper was this bad, we'd've behaved growing up," said George as he ducked a lamp Ginny had just thrown.

"If mum's temper were this bad, she would have killed Dad off long before we were born," Fred replied as he repaired the lamp.

Ginny calmed down some, but the twins knew that this was just a lull in the storm. All three looked toward the door as they heard it open. Ron stuck his head in cautiously.

"He's back and you won't believe what he has, it's a," but he never got to say what it was as Ginny knocked him over because he was not getting out of her way fast enough.

Ginny was a woman possessed as she flew through the house, she found Harry standing in front of the doors leading to his parent's quarters. She did not notice that everyone else was standing between him and her, nor did she notice them as she pushed them out of her way. She didn't even notice the Phoenix on the perch she knocked over as she tackled Harry with a hug.

"I am sorry I worried you like that, Ginny," Harry said sympathetically, but his sympathy turned to shock as she pulled away from him and smacked him.

"Just how long have I been gone?" Harry asked as the shock began to wear off.

"A better question is, where have you been?" spat Ginny.

"Well… I… Well I was going to show you, but maybe you and I should sit down and talk first," the concern evident in his voice.

Ginny seemed to calm down some before saying, "No, I am overreacting. I'm sorry."

Harry didn't honestly believe her apology but he did not push it. He hoped what he was about to show and tell her would help settle things.

Harry turned to his attention to Lupin, "How are my aunt and cousin doing?"

"After we verified who they were, we brought them here. Your aunt was the first to wake, and… well, she lost it when she saw Winky," he paused, "As best as we can tell, that woke Dudley, who then proceeded to attack Winky. Winky got away with a split lip, but Dobby didn't react to it all that well." He sighed. "To make a long story short, Dudley is asleep again and should wake with a nasty bump on his head."

At the mention of Dobby's name, Harry remembered how he treated him. "Dobby could you come here," Harry called softly. After a few seconds it was not Dobby but Winky who appeared.

"Dobby is not able to come, so I have come to do the mean wizard's bidding," Winky glared at Harry.

He felt guiltier then he had just a few moments ago, "I need to speak to Dobby, and he is the only one who I want to speak with. Would you please have him meet me in the kitchen of my parent's home?"

Winking scowled at him, but nodded her consent and left to retrieve Dobby.

Harry turned to the group standing before him, "Molly- I mean, Mum, would you see to it that my aunt and cousin are awake and somewhat calm when I get back? Remus, would you ask Kingsley to update you on the happenings at the ministry, and Ginny would you come with me? I have something to show you.

Taking Ginny's hand Harry led her through the large double doors and out to the back yard of his childhood home.

"This is the home my parents lived in when they died. I was not ready to share it with you because until today I was not ready to face what it represented. I have only been here three times since their death. The first was the day before my birthday, the second time was with Neville when his Gran died," his face flushed a little, ashamed that Ginny was not the first person he had shown, "and the last time was just today."

Harry waited for Ginny to say something, and when she didn't he continued, "I don't know why I came here today. Well. I don't know a better way to say it, but I felt like it was calling me," he paused again, "I felt like the world was sitting on my chest and I could not breathe. Maybe I should show you what I saw while I was here."

For the second time that day Harry entered the kitchen of the house he spent his first year in, and for the second time he found Dobby there. Dobby looked as though he had been crying for sometime.

"Dobby," Harry addressed the house elf, "I owe you an apology. I never should have yelled at you like that. I am sorry; you have always been a good friend to me. I would do anything to make it up to you." He took Dobby by the arms forcing him to look at Harry.

"Harry Potter does not need--" but Dobby was cut off by Harry.

"Yes I do, and I order you to tell me what I can do to make amends."

"There is something Dobby wants very much, Harry Potter sir," Dobby's eyes moved to the floor. "Dobby would like to marry Winky, sir, but Winky will not marry Dobby unless Dobby and Winky live proper house elf lives."

Ginny spoke up, "What do "proper house elf lives" entail?"

"Dobby and Winky must not be free elf's Ms. Weezy," Dobby squeaked.

Neither Harry nor Ginny knew what to think. "Um, what can we do to help?" Ginny asked after a long pause.

"If Dobby is to marry Winky, then Harry Potter," Dobby hiccupped, "Harry Potter needs Dobby to be his house elf. Dobby and Winky can't be house elf's that work for Harry Potter."

Harry was still unsure what to do, "I will do whatever Dobby wants, and even if that enslaving him," he laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"Harry Potter sir, you would do that for Dobby?" Dobby's eyes beamed.

"If that's what you want," Harry couldn't believe what he as saying.

"Dobby has once again forgotten how great Harry Potter is, Dobby will never forget again," tears rolled down his face, as Dobby hugged Harry.

hr 

After Dobby left, Harry led Ginny into the dining room. "I was drawn to this spot, I don't know how or why, hell, I am not even sure I could have stopped myself from coming here," a small smile etched on his face.

"Mum used to work in the garden," he said as he approached the window that dominated the room, "She would sing as she worked, and I would nap in a basket."

Ginny spoke, her voice barely a whisper, "How can you remember this?" She took his hand in hers pulling him close.

Harry pulled her closer still, "I saw it, almost like seeing a memory in a pensive," he smiled to think of his dad calling out that dinner was ready and that his mum should come in.

They stood there for a while before they moved to the living room where Harry shared the scene he saw there.

"I bet you were a cute baby," Ginny smiled but the twinkle in her eyes for shadowed her next words, "What happened?"

"I don't know, but it's a good thing I am famous or you might not have noticed a right ugly prat like me," the grin on his face nearly engulfed his ears, after he slapped her on bum on his way up stairs.

Ginny quickly followed, but stopped in the doorway to the master bedroom. "Harry James Potter, did I not tell you that I am unwilling to have sex before marriage?"

"Yes, but it can't hurt to try," but his voice had lost most of its playfulness as memories of what he saw here came flooding back.

"It's tough facing the past, isn't it?" Ginny asked empathetically.

He turned to her, the smile in his eyes and on his face answered her question. He looked on the memory that he saw in this room the same why he looked at her.

"Some day my wife and I will share this bedroom, and our children will be raised in this house. They will know the childhood I wish I had," Harry's, voice made Ginny's heart sing.

"So you have started making prophecies?" Ginny asked a playful glint still in her eyes.

"Not prophecy, just a simple statement of fact," the conviction of his voice surprised her a little.

A short time later Harry and Ginny returned to the manor. It was well past suppertime, but no one had eaten, and only Ron was bothered enough to complain about it. A little embarrassed that everyone waited for him, Harry told them all to go ahead and eat.

"Ginny would you help me get a tray ready for my aunt and Dudley? I will be eating with them while we discuss what is going to happen," Harry asked taking her aside.

"Only if I am allowed join you while you eat." She made it clear that Harry didn't really have a choice.


	15. Petunia Demented

**Chapter 15: Petunia Demented.**

Harry listened at the door before entering the room that his aunt and cousin were in. When he didn't hear anything, he knocked gently and then entered the room. He was carrying a tray that held glasses and several forms of drink- including the fizzy drinks that Harry knew Dudley liked. Ginny, who was behind him, held a tray with roast beef, potatoes, and gravy.

The room was one of the few rooms in this wing, which was rarely used by the manor's current inhabitants. It had been specifically cleaned and set up to accommodate Dudley and his mother. Two large beds had been provided for them along with chairs, a bulky sofa, and a small dining table and chairs.

Harry and Ginny quietly made their way across the room to the dining table and began setting out the food they had brought. Neither noticed Dudley get out of the bed he had been lying on. With every passing second that Dudley watched Harry, his anger grew. Dudley had come to blame Harry for everything that happened over the past couple of months. First, his father's death, and then his mother's breakdown. Petunia Dursley had not been the same since Vernon's death. After the first few days of shock, Dudley watched his mother let herself go. She traded her routine of cooking and cleaning for aimlessly wandering through the house. Now, she would do nothing but stay in bed.

Dudley was sure his mother would come around sooner or later, and when she did he wanted her healthy and happy. As he was the man of the house now, he knew it was his job to protect his mother. He did so by taking the cooking and cleaning on himself.

He was not worried about things until he made to pay the bills for the month. After several calls to the local bank, he discovered that his family had no money. There was a large mortgage against the house and many of the bills had not been paid in months. A very large life insurance policy that Vernon had taken out had not been paid in almost a year.

Dudley could not, and would not, believe that his father would leave his family this way. No, his father was a great man, and the problems he and his mother now faced were due to Harry's lot. He knew it in his heart, and Harry would know it in pain.

Harry turned just in time to see Dudley's fist flying towards him. On instinct Harry flicked his wand at Dudley.

Despite hanging in mid-air, suspended by something invisible holding his foot, Dudley still was trying to strike at Harry.

"Put me down, damn you!" Dudley raged at Harry.

"Only if you promise to calm down and not attack me or anyone else," Harry said, as Dudley's wrath reminded him of a time he had been that angry. Dumbledore had been so patient with Harry then, and Harry knew that he needed to be patient now.

Dudley did not respond, but after a few seconds Harry let him down slowly, despite the notion to drop him hard on his fat head. Dudley stood quickly and Harry thought he might try to attack him again, but he didn't.

"I am sure you are hungry," Harry offered, pointing to the food and the table.

After an intense moment, Dudley finally moved to the table and sat down. He looked apprehensive before taking a plate and loading it up. Harry sat across from him, and Ginny next to Harry.

"Dudley, I would like you to meet Ginny Weasley. Ginny, this is my cousin Dudley," Harry apprehensively introduced them. Ginny was not hiding her dislike for Dudley, and Dudley returned in kind.

They sat in a very uncomfortable silence while they ate. It was a testament to how hungry they were that nothing was said. Harry was the first to finish eating, but did not speak until Dudley was almost done.

"Is your mum all right?" Harry asked noticing that she had yet to move, let alone show any sign of getting up.

"You should know, it's down to your lot that she is as she is, and I have no doubt that it was your lot that killed my dad," Dudley's hate returned in full, but he did not get up from his seat.

Harry was unsure how to respond to Dudley's accusations. "What do you mean by 'the way she is'?"

"Like you don't know," Dudley spat, but the perplexed look on Harry's face went a long way to convincing him that maybe he didn't know.

After a pause it was Harry who spoke next, "I am unable to help you and Aunt Petunia unless I know what has happened."

They sat once again in silence for quite some time. Dudley thinking about what he should do or say, Harry trying to be patient, and Ginny fidgeting. Finally, Ginny stood up, taking the last clean plate, and began filling it with food. Neither Harry nor Dudley moved, they just watched her, unsure of what she was doing. After she was finished loading the plate she poured a cup of tea.

"How does your mum like her tea, Dudley?" Ginny asked.

"Why?" Dudley asked his eyes narrowing, then widening as he understood, "You will stay away from her, and I will be the one who takes care of her."

"I just thought I might be of some use, since you and Harry have important matters to discuss. Although, I couldn't really care less if your mum ever ate again," Ginny spat in an angry retort.

Dudley was stunned, never in his life had he met anyone like Ginny before. Her words had hit him harder then anything he had ever felt in the boxing ring. He just sat there staring at her with a look that asked the question, who are you?

Harry was caught of guard by Ginny's reaction, but unlike Dudley he recovered quickly. "Dudley, if your want to care for you mum, we could leave and come back when you're ready to talk."

Dudley turned to Harry and looked at him as though he had just noticed that Harry was in the room. "No, it's ok. She can see if mum will eat. I have had a time of it of late, getting mum to eat," he explained.

Ginny spun on her heal and moved to Petunia's side. The boys watched as Ginny got her to sit up. Once Harry was sure Ginny wouldn't need any help, he turned back to Dudley. Harry's heart sank as he saw the anguish on his cousin's face.

"Dudley, would you mind if we walked while we talked, my leg is cramping a little. These chairs are not the greatest."

"Oh, um, well I guess mum would be ok," Dudley said, but Harry knew he was unsure about leaving her.

hr 

After stepping out of the manor, Harry watched Dudley's expression as he stared at Ron and Neville flying over the Quidditch Pitch. Ron had been working with Neville on his flying. Harry was impressed with how well Neville was doing.

"So… What are they doing?" Dudley asked.

Harry was taken aback by Dudley's interest of anything magic. "Um," he was unsure of how to approach this topic, "Brooms are one way we travel, kind of like a one person-flying car."

"Oh," Dudley replied with a hollow tone.

After a momentary pause, Harry touched Dudley's arm with one hand, and with the other he suggested they head in the other direction towards the pond. Dudley watched the pair flying for a moment longer before starting off.

They walked in silence along the cobble stone path through the garden. Neither one of them was sure how or where to start their conversation, and just as Harry was about to speak Dudley jumped with a start as a rather large gnome slammed in to his leg. The gnome was running from a now huge Cosmo. Even though the kitten had not lived a half year it was twice the size of Crookshanks.

Harry was having a hard time not laughing out loud at the absurdity of the situation. Dudley looked from the gnome to Harry as if to ask, "What just happened?"

Harry could only answer his questioning look with a shrug. Cosmo was the only one not stunned by things as she leapt on top of the staggering gnome. The scream from the gnome was deafening, and a complete surprise to Cosmo, judging by the way she leapt in the air and shot off into the hedgerow across the path.

Silence fell again as the gnome ran in the opposite direction of the now long gone cat. Harry was taken a back as Dudley began to chuckle, at first his amusement seemed forced, but after a moment it turned to a deep laugh. Harry was about to join in the laughter, when Dudley's laughter was joined by tears. With the tears his laughter became howling, and howling turned to sobbing. Dudley fell to his knees, as he sobbed. Harry was unsure what to do, so he settled on putting what he hoped was a comforting hand on Dudley's shoulder.

Gaining his composure, Dudley gave Harry a look of contempt. He loathed the fact that Harry had seen him like this. Standing up he slapped Harry's hand away. He glowered at Harry for a moment.

"So, what did your kind do to bewitch my dad, I do not believe he would have thrown everything away, leaving mum and I as despots." Rage and disgust filled Dudley's words.

"I admit what happened may have been the work of dark wizards," Harry's reply was not what Dudley had expected.

"So, you admit that your kind destroyed my father?" Dudley's voice seemed hesitant.

"I admit the possibility that you might be right that dark wizards may well have destroyed your father in an attempt to get to me, but I can't be sure until I know what happened," Harry said calmly.

Dudley's hesitation only grew with the confirmation of his suspicions. "What do you mean you can't be sure? You know what happened."

Harry bit back the retort he would have loved to say, and instead he calmly said, "If you want my help, we will have to look past our feelings for each other."

Dudley just blinked at Harry. Harry extended his hand signaling that they should keep walking. They reached the edge of the pond and did not stop. They walked in silence half way around to the other side of the pound.

"He lost it all, we had nothing," Dudley's voice cracked. It took a moment for him to gather his composure"Well, he did leave us something: debt. If he could borrow against it, he did–the car, house, hell, even our television."

"What did he use the money for?" Harry prompted, hoping to keep Dudley going.

"Stocks and bonds, high risk stuff too. From what I could find out, he started small and hit it big. But he didn't stop there. After a while he blew through the money he had made, so he invested more, and when that was gone…" Dudley stopped and looked up at Harry, ashamed that he was sharing his father's disgrace with him. Dudley was stunned by the concern on Harry's face. Why should Harry care about what happened to Dudley and his family?

"Well, I don't know if it was the work of wizards that destroyed your father, but I promise you that I will find out, and that you don't have to worry about the money. I will make sure all the debt is paid, and we will do what ever it takes to bring your mum around." Harry looked Dudley straight in the eye as he spoke, and from that moment their relationship would never be the same.

HR 

Harry had asked Lupin and Tonks to look in to what had happened with his aunt, uncle, and cousin since he had left the confines of their house. They had just sent word that would be returning to the manor shortly. The past few days had been strange around the manor. Harry and Dudley had a new found respect for each other; they were civil towards each other, and even when the other was not in the room. Ginny had taken to caring for Aunt Petunia, and for some unknown reason Ginny was the only one who could get her to move or eat.

Stranger still, Dudley, as of late, had been spending more time with Ginny than Harry had. Harry was not really worried about them together, but that did not stop him from being a little jealous.

Harry was pulled away from his thoughts by a knock at his study door. "Come in."

Remus entered the room and walked across to where Harry had stood up to greet him. After greeting each other they sat in large overstuffed chairs, similar to the ones that sat in front of the fire place in the Gryffindor common room.

"Would you like something to drink?" Harry asked politely.

Remus started to say no, but changed his mind and with a nod he indicated that he would. Quickly Harry stood and walked to the small round table in the far corner of the room.

"Rosemerta's?" Harry asked indicating the decanter on the table, with a nod from his guest Harry poured two glasses before returning to his seat, offering the second glass to Remus.

"So, what did you find?" Harry was unsure he really wanted to know the answer.

Setting his glass down, Remus began to relay what he had uncovered. "Vernon Dursley started with dabbling in high risk investments about two years ago, and he had done quite well to start. He took all that he made and dumped it back in, and he lost all he had made and more. If he was smart he would have stopped there, but instead he took a loan against his pension. Well, it snow balled from there, he just kept going deeper in debt."

Remus paused a moment, and Harry took the opportunity to ask a question, "Do you think that my uncle was compelled by magic to do the things he did?"

"I don't that that is likely, I think he fell in to a trap of addiction," Remus said sadly.

"Are you sure that he was not under the influence of magic?"

"I could not say with one hundred percent certainty that he was not influenced by magic, but there is no reason to believe there was," Remus answered again.

"Thank you. For Dudley's sake, I will tell him that we could not prove or disprove what influenced my uncle's actions. He can establish his own conclusions about his father," after Harry finished, he tipped his glass to his lips and sipped.

"As for the condition of your aunt, I can say with certainty what has happened. Upon further inspection of your aunt's house we encountered a dementor, who had been posted there under the instructions of Vold… Tom. It was only supposed to watch the house, but your aunt started to pull out of the grief she was feeling over Vernon's death. The dementor could not resist," Remus reported with a shiver.

"Why was Dudley not affected?" Harry asked him self as well as Remus.

"I would guess that as he will still deep in grief when the dementor moved in. He was apparently not even thinking good thoughts. Then his mother slid into a catatonic state and things got worse for him. Simply put, her grief saved him," Remus offered his hypothesis.

After Harry mulled things over he found Remus's logic to be sound. "We will make arrangements to have my aunt looked at by healers in the morning. Is there anything else?"

Remus answered with a shake of the head, and the two sat in silence while they finished their drinks.


End file.
